Just Like A Star
by cupycakeluv
Summary: All she wanted was to see the star so she could make her wish. But did it unknowingly come true? Amuto! and my first fanfic. R&R. I suck at summaries haha. Click it. ITs good : takes place after Ch. 43 for manga ppl and i dont own shugo chara
1. Chapter 1

**Amu's Point of view,**

I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV as Ami sat curled on the chair. She had insisted on being a "big girl" and staying up with me. Obviously that didn't last long. My chara's were tired since they were forced to play dollies with Ami, so they went to bed.

I couldn't sleep today. Everything was changing, and quickly before I knew it. Elementary school ended, and I'm leaving Yaya behind. Summer is almost done and yet I feel like everyone is leaving me behind. _I just want to keep time bottled up. I never wanted anything to change… Tadasee has been telling me lately to choose my own path, and yet I have no idea what he could possibly mean. Ikuto left me about 3 months ago. I haven't heard anything from him. I can just remember the last time I saw him….the last smirk he gave me and those things that he said …the last kis- _my mind went blank as the blood rose to my cheeks. I unconsciously shook my head a little.

The clock kept ticking as I changed the channel. It was quite. Just the sound of the clock, Ami snoring slightly, and the short sounds of voices on the T.V changing every time I pushed the button.

"In other news, there will be a short meteor shower tonight and tomorrow night. The best time to see it should be from midnight to five in the morning. It's a chance you wouldn't want to miss."

_Huh, something interesting. I never have seen a shooting star…. _I looked at the was only 12:22. _I could see them if I want….. _I got up and took the blanket that was hanging over the top of the couch and covered Ami up. She was so cute. Then I quietly sneaked upstairs and into my room, grabbed a jacket and my pillow, and went onto my balcony.

It was cold outside and actually bright. The moon shone bright all over the town, or at least as far as I could see. IT was beautiful as it created my shadow. Just perfect.

I sat down, clasping my pillow tightly to my chest. It was cold even with my light jacket on, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see a shooting star.

…_It's a contest now. I'm sure your father is out there and ill definitely find my true _

_self. So let's have a contest to see who finds it first…_

My neck was starting to get tired from looking up into the sky.

_I've already given in, because I love you…_

Its been about a half hour. So far I had seen nothing.

_J-Just so you know, its n-not as if I li-li-like you Ikuto! Th-that's right! Anyways I don't even know where you're going_

I just wanted to see one…

_Well than, ill bet you something too…_

So I could make a wish…

_I'll definitely make you fall in love with me…_

Even though I know they never come true.

_So prepare yourself._

I held onto my pillow tighter; as if that would do something, make something happen as I starred into the endless sky.

_Y-You've got it all wrong. Hey Ikuto, be careful _-…..and then he was gone with a wave of the hand…

"UHHGG!" I groaned into my pillow as I put my head into it. How could I be thinking about him? I looked up to the sky once again. _At least I know the sky is the same, where ever he is. _

I closed my eyes. _I wish……I wish that I could see Ikuto, just one last time. _I got up, went into my room, and collapsed onto my bed. I never locked my balcony, and I never will.

"Ya right, like that will ever happen" I murmured and then I fell asleep.

_**How was she supposed to know that a shooting star went across the sky when her eyes were closed?**_

**NEXT DAY**

I awoke to sound of Ami screaming or singing loudly from the kitchen. It was 1 in the afternoon. My charas burst through the door as I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Soo tired….

"Good morning!" Ran shouted, zipping to my side.

"You mean good afternoon desu." Sue said following her. Miki floated in after them, smiling contently, nodding her head as a greeting

"Good morning" I yawned.

"Amu-chan sure is sleepy today!" Ran exclaimed right in my face. She was so energetic.

"She didn't sleep till late." Miki explained.

"That's our Amu desu" Sue chimed.

They then zoomed off towards their basket. I was still tired.

I didn't do anything that entire day. Nagi said he had to go to something today while Rima insisted that she wait all day for a comedy thing to come out online. Tadasee was off somewhere with his family on vacation and Yaya was forced to be at school for an early guardian meeting. I was alone today.

I took Ami shopping with Mama, and by then it was time to fix dinner. I helped with that and the dishes so Papa could complete his 500th album of Ami singing. After that I showered and got ready for bed.

I sat in my room, wondering what to do. I had to constantly keep myself busy, so I that way I wouldn't think about certain things. Or should I say a certain guy. I decided on texting Utau.

"Yo Utau, whats up?"

I waited.

"Not much, just chillin with Kukai…"

"Kukai? …"

"Yeah…"

"….this late?"

"Um……yeah. There's a reason…"

"Well you guys are obviously not eating roman :)"

"We already did that today :D. Actually, there's something I should tell you…."

"……Go on with it"

"Kukai and I are sort of…well idk maybe I should tell you in person."

Something was up. I quickly dialed her number. It didn't even finish ringing once.

"Yo, Amu!" Kukai's voice rang on the other side of the phone. In the back you could hear Utau screaming at him to give her the phone.

"Uh hey Kukai." I sweat dropped as Utau took over the phone. Kukai was whining in the background

"Shut up Kukai! Amu, what I was trying to tell you is….Will you shut up!?!?!" Utau screamed back and forward. I just laughed quietly to my self. Typical Utau and Kukai.

The line went quite after a while. "What I was trying to say is, we are both kinda of...together…"

"Well ….obviously, you're both on the phone with me." _DUH._

"No stupid! I mean together as in dating…." _Oh_. I was shocked. "Amu…." I stayed quite just thinking it over in my mind. Kukai and Utau….Together?

"AMU!?!?!" Utau screamed impatiently. I must have not said anything for a while.

"That's great!" I said over enthusiastically. "That's fantastic I'm so happy for you guys!" I smiled to make my voice seem happy. I really was happy for them. It was fantastic. It was just…more changing.

"Phew, okay Amu, well, I'll talk to you later! Bye!" I heard Kukai shout good night before the line went dead.

I just sat there with the phone in my hand, not really thinking. Why did everything have to change? Why couldn't we just stay the same as how we always were? I put the phone down on my nightstand and held onto my pillow. I didn't bother putting on the jacket this time. I was too lazy. My charas had gone to sleep again already, so I quietly sneaked outside with my pillow.

_Tonight I really will see a shooting star. No matter what_.

**Normal point of view**

Miles away, someone walked on a familiar road. With a suitcase in one hand and an oddly shaped case in the other, the team quietly walked down the streets, taking shortcuts that nobody knew. Through the twists and turns he would travel until he was satisfied. Until he could see someone. It was only a matter of how fast they could travel across roofs and walls.

Amu stood on her balcony, gripping her pillow with all of her might. She was freezing for it was much colder tonight then it was last night. And yet, she refused to go inside and get a jacket. It might be at that exact moment that a shooting star would cross her path.

The moon was shining bright again tonight along with the stars. They had reached his intended destination, but what they weren't expecting to see was the very person standing in the cold looking at the dark sky.

**Unknown Point of view ( haha we know who it is obviously! :P)**

She looked beautiful. She stood there in her pajamas, which I think are new. They weren't her usual yellow and pink ones. She wore a simple white tank top that had a pink ribbon laced through it by the neck, with pink stripped pajama pants. Her pink hair was slightly messy and darker in the moonlight. IT had grown a little bit from the last time I had seen her. She clung to the pillow she was holding for dear life, like she would fall if she let go. She was shivering slightly and her cheeks had the softest hint of pink. But what got me the most, was her eyes.

She looked so determined. Determined and hopeful, like she was waiting for something to happen. She was searching the sky, as if for an answer. Her yellow eyes had softness and loving with care in them at the same time. I've only seen her look like this a couple of times in my life.

I shifted my weight as I stood on her roof, and put my belongings down.

"I guess you won your bet." She sighed "But I think you might have won it a long time ago." She murmured to herself as she sat down, still clutching her pillow. She folded it a bit so she could rest her head on it while still looking up into the sky. But then she was out of my view. I leaned out a bit to much and some of the roof tiles slided to the end, causing a scratching noise.

She moved so she was facing me, but I ducked out of sight. I scared her. "W-Whose there?" her small voice quivered a bit…

**Amu's view**

_I've already given in, because I love you… _I inwardly groaned at those words that kept popping up into my head. _Why didn't I just say it back? Maybe things could have been different. _I leaned against the railing of my balcony, still holding onto the pillow.

_Well than, ill bet you something too. I'll definitely make you fall in love with me…_

"I guess you won your bet" I sighed. "But I think you might have won it a long time ago." I sat down and looked into the sky once again. Still no shooting star. _Ikuto, I miss you. And I think I lo- _Some of the tiles of the roof slided down. I jumped and moved to the farthest end of the balcony.

"W-Whose there?"

**__**

Cupycakeluv3 Cupycakeluv3 Cupycakeluv3 Cupycakeluv3 Cupycakeluv3

**So I got bored and just decided to write this....my first fanfic! I might continue it if i just get one review :D haha. Plus i cant decide what should happen now. So R&R! Let me know if you loveit, hate it, whatever :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu's point of view**

I pushed my back against the railing of the balcony, trying to get as far away from whatever it was. I mean, what the heck could it possibly be this late? _Wait, why did I just say whose there? Its j-just a cat……ye-yeah a cat th-that's right._

I loosened up a bit. Just reassuring myself would make it feel better.

**Normal Point of View**

As Amu relaxed, she turned back around to face the sky. The figure on roof slowly got up and sat down, making sure to be quite this time. Amu shivered. IT was getting later and she still hadn't seen one. Once she thought she saw a lash of light like a camera being taken, but she wasn't sure if that exactly counted since she didn't see it swoop across the sky. Her eyes were starting to get heavy from her lack of sleep, and it was harder to keep them open. She found herself blinking uncontrollably to fight her battle between her and sleep. She wasn't winning.

Amu continued to sit there with wary eyes, starring at the sky still. "Ikuto…"

AT that moment, a flash of light crossed the sky in almost a single line. Amu stood up in a flash and leaned on her balcony rail. IT was beautiful and breathtaking to her, like nothing she had ever seen. _My wish!!!_

" I wish, Ikuto,.. stay, lo-" she sputtered out. But before she had a chance to get half way through her wish, the star was gone.

She sat back down in defeat. _How could I waste it? I stayed up all night for it and I couldn't even spit it out…..Well I didn't really know what to wish…I guess I just spilled whatever I …._ She stopped. Her head had dropped and she was gone. The clutch on her pillow had loosened and it fell to the ground as her head softly landed on it. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, slightly snoring.

The figure on the roof looked quite shocked as he sat on the roof.

He sat there staring at the girl who had just had a freak attack and then collapsed on the ground. _Aw she's so cute when she's like this. _He smirked to himself. _Maybe I should play a little game with my Amu_. His smirk grew wider as he slid of the roof with out a sound. He softly landed on the balcony right next to the pinkette. He took of his black leather jacket and wrapped it around the shivering girl. Then he gently picked her up with her pillow and walked inside her room. Everything was still the same. She unconsciously snuggled up to him as he simply smirked to himself. He placed her down on her bed and put her pillow down.

He had to resist the urge to stay the night. It wouldn't be as fun if she saw him right away. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping girl on her forehead gently and whispered "I hope you prepared yourself Amu... I love you."

He got up against his will, and silently crept over to the balcony door. With one more look at her and a small smile, he closed the door and left.

**Amu's point of view**

I groaned. Why was it so damn bright in here? I blinked my eyes a couple of times as I sat up. I stretched and yawned, totally not awake. I looked at my clock which read 2:30 pm. _Damn, slept in again. _I collapsed back down on the bed and searched for my blankets. I pulled something right up to my chin and snuggled into it._ Wait a second…..this isn't soft….._

I opened my eyes to see a black leather jacket on top of me. My eyes bulged. "EHHHHHHHHH?" I shrieked. _Wh-wh-what? When,h-how…..W-who?ASDHFuejsifheufhufhia? _By now I was sitting up in shock. _Wait, how did I even get in here? Whose jacket is this? _I was panicking every second.

"Honey, are you ok in there? Did something happen?" Mama said as she knocked on the door.

"Uh,n-no I'm fine Mama." I lied with a hand behind my head. _Whoops_. I heard her footsteps walk away.

My three charas slowly floated to me. "Amu," Miki said with her voice all croaky.

"You woke us up desu" Sue said sweetly.

"Oh sorry guys, but….. WHY AM I IN HERE? WHOSE JACKET IS THIS?" I half yelled to them shaking them in my hands.

"Ahh, Amu-chan, we don't know. We fell asleep before you." Ran said. _Oh yea._ I let them ago and they all floated off in crazy twists and turns from being dizzy.

"But-but I fell asleep outside and the jacket..."

"Maybe it's your dads?" Ran said. The rest of us looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way would my dad own a jacket like this." I rolled my eyes. "Well, whatever, it doesn't matter." I got up and hung the jacket over my chair.

"Cool and spicy again" Miki whispered flatly to Sue.

I glared at them "I heard that" and I shut the door and went downstairs.

"Amu-chan, aren't you going to be late?"

"…Late for what?"

"Yesterday you told me you were going to the zoo with Rima-chan at 3:20."

"What time is it Mama?"

"Almost 3."

I ran back up the stairs as quick as I could and grabbed my things for a bath. After I took the bath and had the towel around me, I quickly dried my hair and brushed it out. I was a little bit past my shoulders now. I shoved my red X-clip into my hair while I ran to my closet. I pulled out a short black skirt that was flowy, a black tank top, with a red shirt that hangs off the shoulders, with a black tie. I grabbed a white belt that I slung on my hips crooked and had the buckle to the side. After putting on some bracelets, white knee socks, and loosening the tie. I ran down the stairs, slipped on some black converse. With the outfit complete I ran off to meet Rima with my charas close behind.

**While she was at the zoo**

Utau sat in her house, watching tv and texting Kukai every five seconds. Her mom was at the market and Kukai was in the middle of a soccer practice. She was so bored. On the TV a violin concert was playing. "Ikuto…" she muttered to herself. She missed him too.

"Yea?" he said sitting down on the couch next to her. Utau slowly turned her head to face him, her eyes wide. She couldn't have really heard that …could she?

And there he was, the same old blue cat. His hair was messy as always and his eyes were focused on the TV with the same bored expression. He turned to look at her with the stupid smirk on his face. Utau just sat there, completely zoned out in shock. "I-ku-to?" she questioned.

His smirk grew wider. "That would be me, unless you replaced me already." And before he knew it, she glomped him into a hug, or a one-sided bear hug anyways.

"Ikuto!" She squealed.

"Is that all you can say? Not even a hey nice to see you"

She faked a glare at him. "Same as always." She rolled her eyes as she continued to hold on. "What are you doing here?....and how did you get in?"

"I'm just in town for a while, thought I would come visit. And I guess you didn't hear me open the door." he replied in a bored tone again and returned to the TV as Utau let go of him. She sat cross-legged on the couch facing him.

"So when did you get back then?"

"Last night."

"And you just came here now?" he didn't say anything back. Utau's eyes widened, she knew what he had done. "You're a freaking stalker you know that?" she crossed her arms too.

He kept staring at the TV and smirked a little. "What would she say if she knew you did that?" he looked at his sister.

"Don't worry about it, I'm gonna see her tonight."

"When you say see, do you mean talk to her or stalk her?"

He rolled his eyes at his sister. "Talk to her." And he stared blankly at the TV

She huffed a bit as she turned back to the TV.

"Hey, wheres Yoru?" he brother shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever," she got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

_Yeah Amu, I'll see you tonight _he thought

**Later that night**

Amu collapsed on her bed face first. "Today was fun desu" Sue chimed as she floated to her egg.

"Yeah, I got some good drawings in today too!" Miki exclaimed flipping through her sketch pad.

"Whatever, Kusu kusu was hilarious today! Did you guys see those elephants?" Ran giggled.

I rolled on my side to watch them as they talked each other. They were so full of energy. I thought back on today. I told Rima about the mysterious jacket incident. But, her being Rima, said I was crazy and continued to go on about the new gag from yesterday. I looked at the jacket hanging there. It really only reminded me of one person. Only one person who would wear something like that that I knew, but he was a 1000 miles away. There was no way possible it was his. I sighed. And I closed my eyes for just a second….

**I was running like crazy, away from something. IT wouldn't stop following me, this massive black blob. I couldn't see what it was, but it just wouldn't stop. I looked to my left. Rima sat there with her chara, with wide eyes and her mouth open a bit. I screamed for her to run but she just sat there. Her expression changed into a small smile as the massive blackness took her over. She was gone.**

**I screamed her name as I kept running, I couldn't stop. Next Nagihiko. For some reason he kept changing from a basketball uniform to a kimono. "Amu I have something I need to tel- "And it took him over too. I felt the tears streaking down my eyes as called his name. What was happening?**

**Yaya came up running next to me, wearing her guardian cape. "Amu-chan, Yaya doesn't want to b left behind. Don't leave me like the others." She looked scared for her life as she kept up with me. But she tripped and she fell down with an echoing thump. When I looked back, she had disappeared. Screaming her name did nothing.**

**Utau and Kukai had transformed. They were throwing attacks left and right, but nothing happened. "Don't give up Amu, you big crybaby." Utau screamed as she passed me. Kukai gave a thumbs up on his skateboard. But they weren't paying attention, so they were goners too.**

**Tadasee just stood there, grumbling to himself. He had a small crown on his head and he was clearly pissed off. "The key should have been mine; I don't care what everyone says." He looked up at me as I ran by him "Same with you."**

"**Wait Tadasee? What are you talking about?**

"**Whatever, I hope you follow your own stupid path you dimwitted jerk." He glared and then he was gone.**

**The tears kept flowing. They just wouldn't stop. Finally my legs slowed down to a halt. I was out of breath so I leaned down on my knees to catch it. And then the sweetest, saddest music I ever heard in my life started to play. When I looked up, I was at the amusement park. There were flashing lights everywhere and one guy played far away. I tried to run closer to him, but there was this invisible wall that separated us. When I screamed his name he wouldn't turn around. The tears wouldn't stop flowing as he played. **

**Suddenly he stopped and slowly turned around. When I blinked he was right on the other side of the wall. If it wasn't there I could have touched him. "Amu," he said. "Ill never see you again." No this wasn't happening again. I wasn't about to live through this a second time. **

"**Ikuto, stop it, just stop it ok?" I tried telling him, but he went on as if he couldn't hear me.**

"**Ikuto, please stop!" I whispered tears coming out more then ever, but he kept going. Suddenly a huge black mass was taking over the theme park, and it was only moments before it got him. "Ikuto! Run! Don't just stand there, its coming for you!" But he stood there. I couldn't hear him talking anymore I just saw his mouth moving. "Ikuto!" He smirked one last time, and then it swallowed him. I screamed! How could it get him? Nothing could hurt him because he was him! He was always strong, how could he just let it happen? I fell to the ground and sat there crying in the dar-**

I woke up breathing super heavy as I sat up. I was hot and sweating for some reason. When I touched my face, it was hot and wet from tears. I just sat there, not knowing what to do as I continued crying. _That was the worst nightmare ever. _I looked at the time, which read 12:41 am. _Maybe fresh air would help, y-ya that's right. _I got up and crept outside on my balcony. IT was cold and it felt good.

It was a full moon tonight, and the stars were shining bright again. I could feel the hotness on my cheeks fade as I stood outside. I tried brushing out my hair with my fingers. It was knotted since I had moved around a lot apparently. I looked down to notice I hadn't changed yet. Still in my outfit from today. All though it was hard to see. My vision was all blurry from crying, which I still was. I just couldn't stop for some reason.

I sat there for who knows long, my tears almost coming to an end. IT was cold and I was starting to shiver. But I just couldn't go back to sleep, not after that. I looked up to the moon. IT reminded me of Ikuto. I smiled a little at the thought.

Something warm was slung onto my shoulders. I froze not daring to turn around. Two arms snaked it way around my waste and someone's breath hovered by my ear.

"Yo princess, did you miss me that much?"

* * *

YAY! i finnished another chapter. I would have done it earlier but i had writters block. Anyways i know that there isnt much Amuto in this one and that it kinda sucks, but i promise you that the next chapters are gonna have a BUNCH of it. So dont be to depressed. :)

ANYways i wanna thank you to Himeka Tsukiyomi, , and animeluver714 for reviewing. lol you guys made me happy when i saw that i had reviews :D. And thanks to everyone else for favoriting my story and such.

btw if you didnt catch it, the bold part was her dream, which was about change in her life...well except for rima, kukai, and utau, i couldnt think of anything so yea.... hope you guys like this sucky chapter and review it please :D its makes me happy ( you know you want to)

P.s might not be able to update quickly. school starts on monday and all honors and ap clases are gonna suck.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu's mind went blank. There was no way in possible hell that she heard what she just heard.

"Yo, strawberry, you ok?" the voice said again as he spun her around to face him.

Amu couldn't believe it. She found herself starring into a pair of beautiful midnight blue eyes that could only belong to one person. She gasped a bit as she took in the sight. Ikuto was standing before her. She hadn't seen him in over three months, and she wasn't expecting to see him for a long time. How could he be here? "uh…Amu?"

His voice brought her back to planet earth. "Ik-u-to?" she mumbled barely a whisper. She could feel her mouth trembling along with every other part of her, and it wasn't because she was cold. A slight brush crept to her cheeks as she reached out unconsciously to him. She touched his chest with one hand and ended up clutching his shirt. She dared not let go, scared that she would lose him.

When she said his name, a small smile crept to his face, not a smirk. IT was as if a man had heard that he was going to live from some horrible death. Just hearing her say his name, he didn't know she had that big of an impact on him.

"Is that really you?" she mustered to get out, her eye sight becoming blurry again for some reason. She blinked a couple of times to clear it, not noticing the small tears streaming down her cheeks. Her small grasp on his shirt tightened even more if that was possible. She was positive she was dreaming again. That she would just wake up to be horribly disappointed again. She didn't want that to happen again.

"The one and only." He said barely above a whisper, with the smile still on his face and his hands around her tiny waist. They both looked at each other not talking. It was as if they were blind and they both had just seen the world for the first time in their life.

Amu smiled to herself a little. "You j-jerk." She hiccupped a bit and laughed at the same time. She didn't care if the was a dream any more. She was just going to be happy, truly happy, one last time. He unwounded an arm from her waist and wiped away the tears that left streaks on her face. She sniffled as she let him do what ever he wanted. She was just too happy beyond words.

With her free hand she clung on to his jacket so it wouldn't fall off. Obviously it was his, how could she not of known?

He took both of his arms and forced her into a tight hug. "Yeah, but I'm your jerk Amu." He breathed into her head, taking in the scent of fresh strawberries once again. He had missed his favorite scent. She blinked a couple of times, still in complete shock that he was hugging her. But finally she relaxed and held him back, her arms around his waist. They continued to stand there for who knew how long.

After a while Ikuto broke the silence. "So Amu, have I won the bet yet?" he smirked a bit. Amu broke the hug and looked up at him.

"G-geeze, you perverted little j-jerk! You j-just have to ruin everything d-don't you!" she yelled at him in a hushed voice. He chuckled a bit. His little love was still the same feisty girl she had always been.

"Well, have I? I just wanted to know." He said putting on his little puppy face, but on the inside, he was trying not to explode. He just wanted to hear her say those three stupid words back. Her eyes widened in shock again.

She crossed her arms, shut her eyes, and with her nose up said "As if." All though in her mind she couldn't stop mentally slapping herself. _Why didn't I just say yes? God I'm so stupid!_ She thought.

But he saw right through her little act, even though deep down, he was a little hurt. Why couldn't she just say it?

"Awww, Amu so harsh. Well, I see you're just not ready to admit it yet." He played with her. She looked at him, eyes wide, arms still crossed.

"Ughhh! You're such a pain Ikuto!" she said as she walked by him in an attempt to get to her room, only in time to be caught by a pair of two strong arms that brought her up like a princess. "Ikuto! Put me down!" She hissed.

"Nope, never" he replied as he jumped to the top of her roof.

"Why are we up here?"

"Well for one, you can't run away, and two, your missing the real beauty from your balcony." He said as he simply put her down and sat down with his legs hanging off the building.

He was right. It was the prettiest sight she had seen in her life. The full moon was out, and the clouds were covering it only a slight bit. The stars shined as bright as they ever had, and danced next to the moon as the small clouds floated on by. The lights of the city bounced off into the sky, disappearing at a point where it looked like they never even existed. Her mouth dropped a bit as she took it all in and clutched onto the jacket. She looked down at Ikuto, who just patted the roof right next to him, signaling her to sit down. She sat down, hanging her legs off the building like so, and continued to put on his jacket completely. He mentally smirked. His jacket looked good on her.

"You were right, I was missing it." She whispered.

"Yeah, you'll never know what you miss out on if you don't take a risk." He said as he looked out at the view. She starred at him, almost as if he was trying to say something else with those words… "I missed you Amu, I really did."

It was quiet. _Just say it, Yeah I missed you too Ikuto, I missed you a lot. _"Yeah, well maybe if you as least bothered to keep in touch then you wouldn't have missed me so much." She blurted out. That wasn't how she had planned on saying it at all. She quickly looked back down at the view, scared that she had said something wrong.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just thought it might be easier. But I see it wasn't." She listened. Why was he apologizing? She's the one who said something rude. "I promise that when I go back in three days, I'm going to text you so much that you're gonna get sick of me, and it will be as if I had never left you." He finished with a playful smile on his lips. But she wasn't really paying attention to the nice things he had said. She stopped listening after 'when I go back'. "Amu?"

"…….You're….leaving again?" She said barely audible. Her mood had just plummeted back down to the bottom again._ Time to wake up. _

"…..Yeah. I'm sorry." He said after noticing her expression. Besides her cool and spicy character, she never really had a poker face. "I just wanted to see you again." He added. She could feel the stupid tears coming again. She made a move to get up, but something stopped her. She looked to see his hand on top of hers. She looked into his dark eyes. They told her to stop, and she obeyed. "Please, let's just make the most of these three days. I love you too much Amu."

Her mouth opened and her brain stopped working again. She tensed up. He said it. He said those three words to her again for the second time. _Say it! _Her mind screamed. Instead, she just simply nodded her head. He smiled a soft smile and looked out to the view again. " I really do." He said, rubbing her cold hand slowly. She gulped and looked out. She never wanted this to end. Unconsciously, she turned her hand over, and held his. She never planned on letting go.

_Ikuto's hand will always be warm. No matter where he is. That will always be the same._

They continued to sit in silence, just simply enjoying each others presence. Amu slowly drifted off to sleep after trying to fight the sleepyness away with blinking for a good 45 minutes. She ended up leaning her head against his shoulder, mouth open, slightly snoring, cuddling up to his arm. HE smiled at her as he picked her up and walked her into her room. He laid her down on her bed, and tucked her in, and was about to leave. "Ikuto, don't go." She said sleepily turning to face him. Her eyes were still closed. "Don't leave me," And then she rolled back on her other side, and had a kick boxing fight with the air. He smiled and crawled into the bed next to her.

"Don't worry Amu, I wont."

* * *

hey ppl! so i know its a bit short, but think the nice amuto fluffyness makes up for that. I really liked this one even tho its short ( sorry, but you gotta deal with stupid school) And i hopped you guys did to. Sorry it took long to update, but i wanna thank you guys for my beautiful 8 comments on this storry! haha they are so nice :D it makes meh happy! so you guys should make me happy some more! pwease?review: you know you want to.

ps. Don't you just love his double meaning on words?


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was slowly starting to rise, making the outside world look very eerie. It wasn't exactly bright yet, but it was almost foggy because the clouds were out.

Amu woke up, suddenly feeling a bit warm. She didn't bother opening her eyes; she was too tired to really care. She attempted to throw some of the blankets off of her, until something around her tightened.

That got her to open her eyes. She took in her surroundings. Everything looked to be the same from what she remembered. Until something next to her moved. Amu carefully, slowly moved to turn on her side, not wanting to disrupt the thing. She saw, to her surprise, a chest. She looked up to see Ikuto sleeping peacefully with one arm draped on top of her. Her eyes widened and then went back to normal. She was going to yell and wake him up, force him to sleep on the floor and demand to know why he was there in the first place, but something stopped her.

Just the look on his face. He looked so….helpless, so peaceful. It was like a sweet kid sleeping. She smiled to herself and then stopped, a memory coming into her mind. _Oh my god! I really am a pervert! What was I thinking?!?! _She blushed as she managed to kick off her comforter. Then she slowly turned back on her other side while Ikuto tightened his grip on her a bit in his sleep and got closer to her. She froze. Had he seen her? Ikuto subconsciously felt her tense up. He opened one eye lazily.

"Amu?" he said, his voice low and a lil croaky. She tensed up a bit more. "What's wrong?" He closed both of his eyes, and with his free hand rubbed one eye. She turned back around to face him.

"Um, nothing, I just got hot."

"I can see that." He muttered, noticing why he was suddenly cold. "Is it because of my presence Amu?" he smirked. It was never too early to play with this girl.

Her face reddened. "Wha-" but she was cut off by a hand.

"Keep your voice down. You'll wake someone up." he murmured. "Plus I'm tired. It's too early for your screaming." He added.

Her face reddened this time because she was mad. "Well, fine, you can go back to sleeping on the floor then." And with one strong leg, she kicked him in the stomach, all the way off the bed. He landed with a soft thump.

"Geeze, still the same, are you mean to all of your house guests?"

"Only to the perverted jerks."

"But Amu, I'm not-…..but Amu, I'm only one of those!" he whined. She stuck her tongue out at him, and rolled onto her other side, facing away from him, which gave him his chance.

"Well, then…what do you do to the perverts?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to open her eyes and blush again.

"Well, I guess I could start locking my balcony for one thing." she muttered to him, a smirk of her own growing on her tired face.

"That's cold Amu," He slipped into her sheets with out her noticing. Suddenly he latched both of his arms onto her, one on her waist the other holding her down. As she tried to protest, he forced her onto her other side so he could see her. Amu's cheeks were red and she was furious. "Amu" He cooed. "You know I'm just playing with you" She relaxed and decided on looking anywhere but at him. "Come on; just deal with me for three days, well I guess about two and a half now." He finished. Her anger immediately melted down. He had to bring it up didn't he? She didn't say anything; she just continued to look at the sheets, fearing to look in his eyes.

He took one finger and tilted her head up so he could look at her."I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe we should just go back to sleep…"

"No," she said quietly. "Now I'm wide awake you meanie!" As she attempted to move again, he took her arm and placed it onto his chest, so that she was resting on him. She froze for a second, processing what had happened, and then continued to thrash around. But, he was much too strong for her, and held her in place.

"Amu, could you please just relax?"

"No." she looked into his eyes.

"Please?" well that was a bad idea on her part. She continued to rest her head and arm on his chest. _I guess this isn't so bad- Wait what? God I'm such a pervert. _She rolled her eyes as she thought, unaware that he was stroking and playing with her pink locks of hair. "Just try to go to sleep, its only 5 in the morning. You need energy for what I have planned for us to do today." He smiled with his eyes closed, still playing with her hair. It some how relaxed both of them, and they fell asleep in that position.

**Later**

Ikuto woke up to the sound of a door closing. Looking at the clock, he decided that it should be time for them to get up. He gently placed Amu off of him and silently slipped out of bed. He crept down her stairs consciously, making sure that no one was home. To his luck, everyone was gone. It was just him and his girl for the day. He crept back upstairs and shut her door behind him. He walked up to the bed, got in position, and put his face about three centimeters away from her face. _3…..2……1_

Amu's eyes slowly fluttered open, due to the hot quick shots of air that was blowing on her face. When her vision was no longer blurry, she realized just what it was.

"IKUTO!!?!?" she shrieked, causing her to sit up, and some how falling off of her bed. She expected to hit the ground, but instead she landed on something squishy. When she opened her eyes to see what it was, she found a shocked Ikuto, recovering from pain. Her face reddened as her eyes grew. "s-s-sorry." She muttered, trying to get off of him. Instead of letting her, he held her down with his iron grasp.

"Its ok Amu koi." He smirked, holding her down. She stopped moving.

"IKUTO! I am NOT your girlfriend!"

"Not yet Amu-koi." He teased, the smirk growing bigger by the second into a smile.

"IKUTO!" she hit him with her hand that was on his chest. "You big fat pervert, let me go. Besides that is so embarrassing." She muttered the last part.

"I'm not really fat Amu-koi." He frowned. "And no, I don't think so." She glared at him. He chuckled as he stood up letting her go.

"Come on kid, get dressed." He added as he left the room and closed the door.

_Kid?_ She thought. That did not please her in the least bit. Most people would take that as a cute little compliment ….if they were older. Her mood soured at the thought. _Still just a kid huh?_

She moved to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day. Just simple ripped up short shorts and a white top that had cute pink lace that ruffled by the neck line with three buttons going down the center. She decided to be a little bit different today, and put on white headband with a bow on it after she had brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth.

She walked down stairs to find Ikuto making some pancakes, just flipping them away. "Here, eat this." And he handed her a plate. She stared at it in shock had he really made these? "What?" He asked her.

"Since when do you cook?"

"I don't know. I just do." He replied a bit bored. She sat down and ate as he finished them off. When he sat down next to her she had finished. "Amu, are you done?"

"Uh….obviously."

"Can you come here for a minute?" she got up and walked to him. He snatched her and forced her to sit on his lap. "Feed me."

"What?!?!"

"I said feed me." He said and then he pointed with one finger to his mouth as he left it open.

"Feed yourself lazy!" she retorted.

"Aw, Amu is being cold." He whined. He put on his cute face.

She looked at him; no make that glaring at him. She picked up the fork and stabbed the pancakes.

"I hate you."

"I love you too Amu-koi."

"Stop calling me that!"

And so the rest of his breakfast continued on like that. Later that night…

Amu went to her room to get dressed. Ikuto had hung out with her the entire day, and he said that they were going someplace very nice, a place for adults. He said to dress like she was going to some famous evening party She sat in front of her closet, looking through her clothes. Nothing.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Sue asked.

"Nothing, I just don't exactly know what to wear."

Mikki floated over to her side. "I can help you there. From a girl with nothing to wear, to a girl with fashionable taste!" She pulled out her paint brush **(uh I don't remember if she pulled this out or says this….just go with it)** "Drew draw drawn!"

Amu's old clothes were replaced with a long black dress that trailed out a bit behind her. It had sleeves that came off her shoulders. It had a small slit that went up to her knee. Her hair was now slightly curled and she had a small pink and gold heart necklace on. On the bed was a small pair of high heels, nothing really special. She looked in the mirror and blushed at the way she looked. Miki sat back admiring her work while the other two stared in excitement. She turned and turned getting a look at herself from every angle. The dress flowed with her when she turned, it was very light weight, and even the lightest of winds would make it flutter. She did one last turn and then a knock on the door was heard. Ikuto walked in.

"Hey Amu, are you ready to …." He trailed off as he looked up to see her. In his eyes she was beautifully gorgeous. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Uh, Ikuto? Ready to w-what?" She asked tilting her head, snapping him back to the real world while she noticed him. Ikuto looks good-_AH I'm a pervert! Stop thinking these things!_

"Um, uh, are you ready to go?" he asked trying to put his eyes back in his head. He tried to look away, but somehow every time he tried, his eyes would trail right back to her.

"Sure." She smiled as she grabbed the shoes off the bed and walked past him as he held the door for him. He noticed her strawberry scent when she walked by. _Oh my god._ It was going to be hard to control himself, let's just put it that way.

The two of them took off down the street both walking at the same pace next to each other. Amu had a little difficulty keeping up though; she wasn't used to walking in heels just yet.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" she tripped a little over her shoes.

He caught her by the hand as she blushed. She always felt so stupid when she did those things by accident. "Nope, it's a surprise." He smiled, still not letting go of her hand.

"Uh Ikuto?"

"What?"

"You can let …… you know, never mind." She sighed in defeat. It's not like she really minded anyways… She blushed. His hand was still warm.

They walked on in silence, Ikuto pulling her up a little bit every time she tripped. "We're here." They stopped in front of a huge theatre. A large sign was on top that read: A Night to Remember. Amu raised her eyebrow in question. What was it? Ikuto just rubbed her hand and pulled her along. They weren't the only people dressed up. There were many adults, in long gowns and tuxes. Ikuto handed the man at the door the tickets as he read them their seats.

Inside was a huge stage with a giant red curtain hiding what ever was behind it. The lights slowly turned off as they sat down, with their hands still intertwined. _To other people we might look like a couple, _she thought to herself, a tint of red growing on her cheeks. Luckily for her, Ikuto didn't see. She sat there continuing to hold his hand as the curtain went up. And so the show started…

**(ok we are going to skip forward a bit. Just so you know, they went to some music show, or any kind of show really, you can pick)**

The curtain closed and the lights turned on. Amu was happy for some reason, the violins seemed to calm her down and make her happy. She was still thinking about the beautiful music that had just played when Ikuto reached into his pocket. "Amu, you have a missed phone call." He said handing her cell phone to her. She took it and looked it over.

"Shoot." She muttered as she dialed the numbers she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hi mama."

"Oh, Amu honey where are you? We were starting to get worried!"

"I'm sorry mama I guess I forgot to tell you that I …" She paused. She couldn't exactly say she was out with Ikuto. Her dad would freak if he heard she was with a boy. "I'm with a friend." She finished

"Oh what friend honey?"

"Um.." on the other end of the line she heard someone shouting.

"No, papa she didn't say she was with a boy." I could feel my palms getting hotter, trying not to break character. "Sorry, honey, your father ran away again. Are you coming home soon?" I looked at Ikuto who mouthed 'not soon'

"Um, not just yet."

"Okay honey, just don't stay out to late."

"Ok mama."

"Bye. PAPA COME OUT!" and she hung up. I sweat-dropped at the thought of my family. They could be so crazy sometimes. I shut my phone and handed it to Ikuto, who stood up and put it in his pocket. Then he offered me his hand, which I took, and led me out of the theatre.

"Finally, I get you all to myself."

"……You've had me to yourself all day."

"Yeah, but now we are alone Amu-koi." She blushed at koi.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ok Amu-koi."

"Ikuto!"

"Amu-koi" She glared at him as they walked down the street.

"So where are we going now?" It was around ten at night. What could there possibly be to do?

He smirked and took a turn around the corner. Somehow they had gotten to the park. But it was a different side of the park.

"Why are we here? And where is this?

"It's the park; just it's the play ground. I like it because it's all hidden. No one ever comes here because barely anyone knows it here.

"Since when did it have a playground?"

"Exactly." He smirked

She took off her heels, and smiled in relief. They were beginning to hurt her feet. She walked over and sat down, slightly swinging herself. Ikuto walked over and pulled her swing back up high, causing her to squeal. He chuckled and pushed her swing forward. Forward and back, forward and back.

The moon was slightly hidden tonight along with the stars. Only a faint light could be seen. After a while he stopped and sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hey, Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Where've you been this whole time?" she murmured looking down at her feet in the sand.

"In Europe, but its' a long story."

"oh." She muttered. She really didn't want to hear it at the moment. She just asked because, she had to know. She wanted him back whether she would admit or not.

"Well, have you found him yet?"

"No, not yet." He stared at her. Why was she asking these things now?

"Well are you close at all?" she looked up at him, hope in her eyes.

"I really have no clue."

"Oh." The hope faded back down, her eyes loosing a bit of that sparkle. She looked up at the moon. It was faint but still there. "Well, you'll find him eventually. I know it, and then you can come back" she smiled, not realizing she had said that last part aloud.

He looked at her. "I missed you too Amu." He said as if he was reading her mind. "And trust me, the first thing I'll do is come see you when I get back."

"Well, when do you think I'll see you again once you leave?" she was really hoping she wouldn't ask this. He honestly didn't know, but he knew it wouldn't be for a while.

"Amu, i-"

"Not for a couple of years or something huh?" she whispered her head down.

He was silent as he watched her.

"Amu,…"

"Could you please do me a favor?"

"Anything for you princess."

"…Don't come back."

"……"

"………….."

"What?"

"Please just don't." she got up and took two steps, only to be caught by two strong arms that forced her to sit on something.

"Well, you better explain, cause I think I can do everything but stay away from you."

She was silent as Ikuto wondered why the sudden mood change. She was happy a couple minutes ago.

The truth was she had started thinking about how happy she was. She didn't want anything to change. She wanted him to stay with her by her side and never leave. And then she started to get thinking about the stupid subject. _I won't see him ever again. What if……What if he meets someone else, someone his age, and he never comes back? What if he never finds his father? What if he comes back, and he's different? What if….he's not the same…._

And that's why she asked for the favor. Things would be too different. Maybe it would be better for them.

He waited for her reply as she sat on his lap just looking down at the ground.

"Well?" nothing. Her eyes were glazing over

"Amu, your way to pretty tonight to cry, please tell me. I wanna see you happy."

"Everything……Everyone…..You're…. I hate this."

"shhhh," he cooed as he tried to calm down her hiccups. "It ok."

"That's just it; it's not ok, no matter what everyone says! No matter what, everyone keeps disappearing left and right, and and and…." She stopped. "I don't want you to leave."

"I have too." He took a finger and lifted her head while wiping her tears away, along with some of her troubles. " I swear, that once I find my father, I am forever yours." She looked at anywhere but him. She officially felt stupid. "Amu, did I tell you that you look pretty tonight?" she blushed and she smiled a bit. "Oh and Amu, I love you by the way, just in case you forgot." He smiled at her.

"Hey……Ikuto?"

"Yes love?" Her blush deepened. _SAY IT! _Her mind screamed.

"…i….i lo-" sirens and flashing lights surrounded them.

"Damn it!" he whispered, jumping up forcing her to get up as well. "Amu take my hand!" she looked at him like he was crazy as she was terrified not knowing what was going on.

"The park is closed. Please come out!"

He smiled at her. "Trust me." With one look in his eyes, she reached out and took it. Together they ran like there was no tomorrow. They laughed as they tripped over nothing and their clothes flew in the wind. Nothing could stop them, not even a few old cops.

Hand in hand they ran until they reached her house. They stopped right outside of the front door. They stopped both hands on their knees, ikuto leaning on amu a bit as her knees buckled under his weight. She burst out in happy laughter. It was so thrilling, exciting for some reason. They sat there, laughing for ten minutes straight, until it finally died down. Amu stood up wiping the happy tears from her eyes. Ikuto still had a grin on his face while he looked at her.

"Th-that was fun." She smiled widely. Finishing up her giggling

"yup." He was still grinning. Finally, it was dead silence between them. Just the sound of crickets in the background. It was kind of like they were in their own world.

"Well Amu, he said cupping her face in his hands, "I guess you know that now I'll be there for you through everything."

"yeah…" she added quietly. _Always knew you would be. _He was leaning in closer and closer. And she found herself slowly scootching closer herself. He was so close she could feel his breath on his face. They were so close. She stood up on her tippy toes as he stooped down a bit to be face level with her.

At that moment, the door flew open to reveal a very mad mama in her pajamas. But ikuto with his catlike reflexes moved into a casual pose, as Amu was left standing on her tip toes. Mama's face changed from mad to embarrass.

"Oh Amu, your home." She grinned stupidly, like a child caught in the act.

"Y-yeah mama." Amu was as red as a tomato. She could not believe what just happened, plus the way they were dressed still! _This looks bad._

"Well, I'm just gonna go back to bed…..It was nice seeing you Ikuto-kun."

He nodded looking quickly away. "Good night." He nodded his head as a goodbye. Mama walked off slightly closing the door, but not enough to lock it.

"Well Amu-koi be with you in ten."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I don't think so." He winked with a smirk as she shut the door with a loud bang in his face.

_What the heck just happened?!?!?!_

* * *

_well there is a long one for ya! hope you guys like it, ....even though im not particulirly happy with it. and i just spelled that wrong haha! Anyways the story is going to end soon maybe like 2 or 3 more, unless you guys can come up with stuff! so leave comments about what you think should happen. But i already have it planned out till he leaves kinda. Then its up to you. Well PLEASE review it. They still make me happy ( i think it always will) and to the person who was talking about my grammar, well thats just me being lazy and not going back to fix the IT's and HE's. well hope you liked it. .....blah_


	5. Chapter 5

She leaned against the door, sighing a bit. Her mind was still in a fog. She was dreaming right? Everything that had just happened couldn't have possibly…….her mind went blank, the small blush returning to her face once more. She grinned stupidly, putting her fingers to her mouth. _What if….._ her mind wondered. She shook her head, as if getting rid of the thoughts that wouldn't go away. She slipped of her shoes and floated to the stairs, the dumb grin on her lips. _What if we had, and Mama had seen…..And the way we were dressed!_ She groaned climbed the stairs, tripping over absolutely nothing every once in a while, as he imagination went wild. As she reached her room, she was greeted by three small blobs that kept zooming around her.

"Hey, Amu! Where have you been?"

"Yeah, how was it desu?" But she paid no attention to the annoying voices, as she took off her necklace with one hand. She threw her shoes to the corner and plopped herself face up on her bed. Her hair sprawled everywhere against the pillow, along with the dress. She was way too into her own world to even think about changing.

"Just leave her alone guys, she can tell us tomorrow." The blue one said, pushing her sisters back towards their eggs. Mean while, the yellow one quietly cracked her egg open a bit to look at her happy owner. She giggled quietly, and with a wink, she shut her egg tight again.

Amu sighed, the happy feeling still bubbling inside of her. She was so damn close! Another small smile took over her face, thinking about it for the millionth time again. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice the sound of a door closing, and the sound of foot steps right next to her.

"Thinking about me kiddo?" a voice breathed into her ear. Amu jumped up, colliding foreheads with someone. She immediately plopped back down on her bed, a hand on her forehead.

"Ikuto you idiot! You scared me half to death!" she hissed, clasping at her head. Ikuto also had a hand at his head, clasping where she had just hit him. "How was I supposed to know you were gonna do that?" he muttered, rubbing his head. He took his hand down to see a simply pissed off girl, who was glaring at him from under her hand. She groaned again in pain. "Awwwwww, does Amu-koi have a boo-boo?" he mocked.

Her glare became meaner. If only looks could kill. "Jerk." She muttered.

"Does Amu-koi need a kiss to make it feel better?" he cooed hovering a bit above her. Her eyes widened.

"n-no Amu-koi is good." He smirked. "What?"

"So you admit you're my girlfriend?"

""What?!" I never said-"

"You just said Amu-koi."

"I was just …mocking you."

"Its ok Am-koi, I'm here for you when you're done denying it."

"I…..i….what?"

"Mhm, stop denying things, like I know your head hurts, and you want me to kiss it."

"What?!?!"

"Mhm, don't be in denial."

"I'm not in denial!!! …I think…"

"Denying denial!"

"I'm so confused!" she squealed. With one sudden movement, he moved her hand and kissed her on the forehead. When he looked at her face, she was in complete confused shock. _3, 2, 1. _He thought.

"IKU-"

"Shut up you're gonna wake everyone up."

"Amu? Are you ok?" Mama called, with approaching footsteps. She panicked.

"Uh,…..uh.."

"Say something! She cant hear a nod!" he hissed!

"Would you please hide!"

"Amu?" Her mom knocked. They turned to the door.

"Get down!" she hissed, pushing Ikuto off the bed.

"no."

"Nows not the tie for this!"

"Kiss me and ill get down!"

"WHAT!?!?!!

"Amu, can I come in?"

"One sec mama!"

"I know you want to."

"I don't think so! JUST get down!!!!

"No!"

"UGHH!" and she stooped down to kiss him, on the cheek.

Ikuto paused a bit. He didn't think she would actually do it, well kind of. He looked at her in shock, and she was just as surprised. But she quickly snapped out of it and pushed him under her bed. Then she ran and grabbed her robe, hastily put it on, and opened the door.

"Hi mama." She smiled sweetly.

"Uh….Hi honey. Are you ok?"

"Uh, y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" _crap I'm stuttering. _She thought

_Crap she's stuttering. _He thought.

"Well, I heard you yelling. I thought something was wrong."

"N-nope, I'm p-perfectly good."

"huh." Her mother wondered aloud.

"It was p-probably just the neighbors. A-anyways I'm pretty tired m-mama. I-I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Ok," she murmured still in thought. "Night sweetie."

"N-night." And she closed the door slowly, waiting for the steps to fade away. She sighed, leaning against the closed door. Ikuto popped his head out from under. She glared at him. "You." She hissed a glare on her face.

Ikuto just smirked.

"Why are you smirking now, of all times? We almost got caught!" She took off her robe, and sat on her bed.

"Because…….You kissed me" His smirk grew as he watched her. She turned white first, like she a ghost, and then she was as red as a tomato, boiling in anger. She opened her mouth as if she was ready to shout at him some more, and then she stopped. She closed her mouth and got in bed, shoving the covers tightly over her head.

"Awww, Amu-koi, don't be like that."

"…."

"C'mon, it's only a matter of time really before you do that daily."

"………."

"Amu?"

"……"

"C'mon!"

"……….."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"……..'"

That was it. HE pulled the covers off of her head, and trapped her in his arms. She glared at him.

"Good night." And she tried with her might to get out of his grip.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go."

"Why not?" she pouted in anger.

"I'm never going to let you go, because I love you." Her heart stopped and it pounded in her chest.

"That was cheesy."

"But it was sweet wasn't it?" he smirked, one eyebrow raised.

"She rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. "Now, let me go you jerk!" She said remembering that she was mad at him.

"But I have to give you something before you stop not talking to me." He said as he rolled off the bed. She sat up, and watched him turn off the lights. It was dark, because her eyes were adjusting. The next thing she knew, he was right next to her. "Here."

From behind his back he pulled out a light pink rose, that was slightly opened up a bit, with a navy blue ribbon around it in a bow. She took it from his hands carefully like it would break. "Ikuto," she murmured, taking in its sent. "It's really pretty.

He smiled. Yes actually smiled, not a smirk. "Glad you like it."

She stopped and looked at him with a closed smile on her lips, but her eyebrows furrowed, like she was studying him. "……..What?"

"Nothing, its just …..you're so different. One second your driving me up the wall and I want to kill you, and then the next, you're…..you're like this."

"What can I say……I'm just the charmer I guess."

Her look went blank. "Wow. Way to totally kill the moment," she said lying back down.

"But that's why you love me." The bed moved as he got under the covers. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Hey Amu?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" She was already half asleep.

"I love you."

_Yeah,….i love you too. _

_

* * *

_

Hello! Okay so its been like forever! i just havent had the time lately ...or i didnt really feel any inspiration to write something good or okay. And then a couple days ago i went to write it, and i forgot what i had planned for the rest of the story.....aheheh. Well i kinda remember now, so i just have to put in the fillers and make it up. Not that you guys really care about that....Anyways really sorry for the late update and for the fact that its eally short. But i hopped you guys like it, even though i was NOT happy with the way the last chapter turned out. Sorry i realized how cheesy it was. Oh well. This whole thing probably is. Whatever. Anyways...done ranting.

BTW keep an eye out for my next coming story! IT will be called : Amu in ....Wonderland?

heeheehee. Sounds interesting right? probably not, but im guessing you can tell its gonna be based off of alice in wonderland, just a little different. Like there will be a war in it, okay not really a war, but they are out to get amu, and OBVIOUSLY there will be a love interest between our favorite couple :D. But should they know each other already or not....idk.

_Anyways its gonna be pretty amazing so watch out for it, but it wont be out for a long time. _

_So review my story fools :) ok just kidding, but if you add fool to the end of every sentence it s kinda funny...ok guess not. Review it 3 (sorry im tired lol)_


	6. Chapter 6

Amu woke up, feeling oddly warm on the inside. She smiled a little, happy by the feeling. She sighed and rolled onto her back, her messy curls sprawled out on her pillow. Slowly, she fluttered her eyes open, waiting to be greeted by the familiar blob of navy blue in the morning and gentle violet eyes. But as her eyes focused into her surroundings, she realized they were no where to be found. She sat up, quickly, looking around. The feeling of warmth had gone away.

Next to her lay the flower she had received just the other night. She picked it up, and smelt it, that feeling coming back just a little bit. But then she remembered he was gone, and panic started to creep back up inside of her. _What if he left early? What if he's gone again?_ These two questions kept haunting her, as she got up. Her dress hit the ground; she had forgotten that she didn't change last night.

"And where do you think your going?" She spun around, to face an all too familiar person.

"There you are." She sighed, releasing the panic that was inside of her.

"Awww, were you that worried about me?" he teased, crossing his arms and leaning in the doorway.

She stuck her nose in the air, and crossed her arms. "You wish"

"Why wish when I know it's true?"

Her cheeks grew red like they always did. "Shut up you….you..." she trailed off, lost for a new insult.

He laughed "Come on you can do better then that usually."

"Ughhhh!" she groaned. Back flopping onto her bed. Wrong move.

She felt something hovering over her, and she opened her eyes, to an all too close Ikuto. "Personal space please?"

"Why? You know you like me this close to you." He said, placing his hands slightly above her head on the bed. She could feel her cheeks burning.

"N-n-no I don't." He smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." She whimpered, this was way to close, even though a part of her liked it.

He kept leaning in, so now that their noses were touching.

"Hey amu?" she stared at him. "I can't kiss you if your breath smells."

She stared at him in disbelief as her soul pretty much left her body, her eye twitching in annoyance. He chuckled as he got off her.

"uh………."

"…….Amu?"

"……."

"You okay?" he said poking her."

"YOU'RE A FREAKING JERK YOU COSPLAYING PERVERT! AND MAYBE I SHOULDN'T BRUSH MY TEETH THAT WAY YOU'LL NEVER KISS ME!" She yelled. The entire time, he kept his cool, just smirking at his girl.

"You done?"

She glared at him. "……yes."

"Good, and no it won't stop me from kissing you, and you know you like it." Her face grew redder. But he wasn't sure if it was in anger or embarrassment, so he quickly made his way to the door as she picked up her pillow. "Get dressed and meet me in your kitchen pervy kid." And he closed the door just at her pillow hit it.

She rolled her eyes and huffed as she made her way to the shower _I swear, if he calls me a kid one more time…_. After she did that and dried her hair, she went to the closet. She pulled out some ripped up jeans that had a cut out heart on one of the back pockets. Then she pulled on a pink cut off shirt and placed the usual X clip on her head, then proceeded to make her way downstairs.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Ikuto said, opening the door for her and handing her a leather jacket. Her face looked confused. "What?"

"Babe?" she said taking the jacket. It smelled nice, just like him.

"Well, you're my girlfriend so-"

"Im not your-"

"Well you said last night that you were…"

"No I didn't."

"Well it went a little bit like this…..

"_Does Amu-koi need a kiss to make it feel better?" he cooed hovering a bit above her. Her eyes widened._

"_n-no Amu-koi is good." He smirked. "What?"_

"_So you admit you're my girlfriend?"_

""_What?!" I never said-"_

"_You just said Amu-koi."_

"_I was just …mocking you."_

"See?" he said after explaining.

"Yeah, but I said I was mocking you."

"We all know you werent."

"I give up." she sighed as she exited out the door.

"So you admit-"

"NO!"

"But you took my jacket and you're wearing it."

"…….Sh-shut up."

It was strangely cold today, especially for it being summer. It was cloudy, and a little windy, almost as if it was about to pour down at any moment……..

"Hey Amu, where is you're family by the way?"

"At work, and Ami already started school."

"huh." He muttered to himself, as he closed the door behind her.

"Why?"

"Just wondering" he remarked as he walked besides her

"So Amu, where do you want to spend day two with me?"

"I don't know, I thought you had this all planned out."

"Well, I do, just not this part. But trust me everything else is definitely planned out." She simply stared out him a bit dumbfounded. A thought came to his head.

"Well I'm hungry."

"Didn't you just eat?…."

"What's your point?

"Nevermind."

They walked around until they finally came across a random cart. It sold ice cream. "Ill take one chocolate." After he paid Amu got a stupid flashback in her head as he grabbed the cone.

"Why you red kid?" _kid. _

"N-nothing." It suddenly hit him. He smirked. He took a lick.

"Aw darn Amu, I got it on my cheek."

"What a shame." She said flatly

"Could you get it?"

"You have arms you know?"

"But Amu!" he pulled her in close. "Please?" he got close to her face and she noticed how nice he smelled- _dang it._

"N-n-no you perv!" he took the cone and put some ice cream on her face. He chuckled at her exasperated expression. Her mouth opened in shock with her eyes wide. "You …you…" He started laughing harder. He couldn't help it. "You!" she sputtered out pointing a shaking finger at him. His laughs grew. She stopped put her arm down and proceeded to walk away from him.

"Where you going little ki-" she turned around and placed a hand on his mouth.

"Don't call me that." She glared. His eyes widened. Who knew she could get like that. Suddenly he got an idea. Amu squealed at the touch of something wet and slimy on her hand. "EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" she shrieked as she pulled her hand back quickly, wiping her hand on her jeans. The teen simply chuckled, quite satisfied with himself and continued to eat his ice cream. "YOU DISCUSTING PERVERTED-"

This time he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, people are gonna get the wrong idea about us!"

He felt her smirk as her eyes closed a bit. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his hand. She waited for him to react, but instead he simply laughed. She backed up a bit. "Oh Amu, I didn't know you were like that…" his smirk growing.

"Ewwwwwwwww, you would enjoy that wouldn't you?" he just smiled at her. "I should've known better."

"It's ok I know you enjoyed it too." She looked at him with complete disgust and shock. She groaned and started to walk the opposite direction, wiping the chocolate from her face. "Wait let me get that for you!"

"NO! I think I got it you sicko."

"You never got it off my cheek though."

"And I don't plan on it."

"C'mon!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Ikuto Get it off yourself, where are we going anyways?"

"You don't remember this path?" he said, taking the napkin and finally getting the ice cream off by himself to his disappointment.

"No, not really…" Up ahead there was a place that was all boarded up with a high wall.

"C'mon." he said, taking her hand and rushing ahead. She squealed a bit at the sudden movement, and yet she was thrilled to be holding his hand again. They ran across the street and stopped in front of the wall.

"Yo, Yoru." Ikuto said. Out of no where, the small chara popped up by his side.

"Yo!" the cat figure chanted.

Ikuto nodded his head and in a blink Yoru was gone and cat ears and a tail popped onto Ikuto. Ikuto looked down at Amu, and winked. Then he picked her up bridal style, and despite her protests jumped up onto the wall, forcing her to hold on tight for her life. She clutched his shirt and shut her eyes tight.

"You can open you're eyes now, but don't feel free to let go."

She opened her eyes as he held her there in his arms. She took a deep breath in.

They were standing in the amusement park, but everything was…..different. There were bulldozers set up around certain attractions, bright orange cones and caution tape blocking doors. He set her down on her feet as she looked around. She could feel her eyes getting a little watery.

"I knew they were gonna close it down soon, so I figured we should go on the rides just one last time." She kicked a small pebble. This place had so many memories, like the first time she came here, the two of them sitting in the teacup just laughing, them on the carousel, in the haunted house, sitting on the bench, the lights twinkling, the music playing. It was all so different. The paint was chipping off the horses that had carried them up and down, the bench was gone, and glass was shattered on the lights.

And then the memory of them, the last time they came here. The last time…

She shook her head, getting grid of those stupid memories.

"Amu?" He came up behind her, his hands taking its place around her waist.

"Yeah, let's do it." She smiled.

"I think you're a little to young for that…."

"YOU BIG PERVERT!" he chuckled to himself as she couldn't believe he had just intended those dirty things.

"C'mon." he said, dragging the angry girl towards the teacups.

They got in as Yoru flew over to the power switch and flipped in on. Some of the lights went on that weren't broken, and the music slowly started to play. It was eerie. "Come on Amu, just imagine this place like it used to be, that's what I'm doing." He reassured her. She smiled as an ok. She closed her eyes and pictured this place in all its glory; the lights twinkling, music playing, and Ikuto. She opened her eyes to see him. And it was working. He put his hands on the steering wheel and slowly turned the wheel. She laughed.

"What?"

"You look soo big," She laughed "just like that one time." She giggled. He looked at her as if to say 'Really?" but her giggling alone made him happy. He rolled his eyes as he continued to turn it, the tea cup creaking and groaning as he did. But they didn't notice it. They weren't going to let the conditions get in their way. He turned them so they went around so fast that outside world was a blur. All they could see perfectly was each other. The ride came to an end and he jumped out, glad to be free of the cramped tea cup. He picked Amu up right after him and set her down on her feet. She fixed herself and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! This one next!" She said in excitement. She dragged him across the enormous pile of dirt that was on the ground and over to the fading carousel, but in their eyes, it was brand new. The paint wasn't peeling, and the horses weren't missing parts of their legs or tails. Ikuto climbed onto a red and white horse that was held to the top by a golden poll as Amu scrambled onto the one next to him. He gave her a dumb look. "What?"

"I don't think so." He said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto his horse.

"What!? Why not? I'm old enough to ride on one by myself! I'm a big girl now!" she imitated that last part like those little kids did on those commercials in their diapers.

He rolled his eyes at her while he slipped his arms into their place. "I don't think so."

"What! Ikuto I'm twelve! Almost thirteen!" she whined and then her own words hit her. _I'm ….only….twelve. That's why he was worried… _

_Flashback_

"_YOU DISCUSTING PERVERTED-"_

_He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, people are gonna get the wrong idea about us!" _

"Exactly! To me you'll always need to be with me so you don't get hurt little princess." He cut into her thoughts, not noticing her expression. _That's why he is always calling me kid…or little girl or anything. I….am just a kid. _

It started to drizzle a bit, but they weren't getting wet because they were under the canopy of the ride.

"Hey, Ikuto?" she murmured, placing one hand on his hands while the other held onto the pole.

"hmm?" he responded, nuzzling his head into her smelt good, just like his jacket.

"How come…..You're always calling me a kid?" She said the stupid K word. She hated it.

"Because you are one." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He even laughed a little at the end. The ride started and they went up and down, up and down as he kept his head on her shoulder.

"And…..It doesn't bother you?"

"What?"

"That you l-l-love a k-kid?" HE took his head of her shoulder to see her twisting around to look at him. This time he placed his head on top of hers, tightening his grip, making her feel even more like a child.

"Nope."

"But your almost 18, and I'm…..not even a teenager yet."

"Amu, why are you freaking out?"

"Because people would think its wrong, especially when you become an adult. " She tilted her head up as he tilted his down so they could look at each other. Her expression showed that she was clearly worried. "So this is what's up with you…" he murmured.

"Look Amu, sure people will think it's wrong that I love someone who is soo much younger then me, but they don't understand. You're sooooo much more then just another kid on the street at an elementary school. You don't really think like a kid anymore, you're really mature. Plus I love you, it's not like I'm some creeper who likes every five year old I see." She smiled. "And besides, in the long run, age doesn't matter. When your 20 and I'm 25, it won't matter, nobody will think that it's weird then." She giggled at the thought of both of them being all grown up.

"Amu, I don't care what people think about me loving you. But I care about what they will think about you. That's why I've done the things I've done." He finished his long speech as the ride ended.

They sat there, listening to subtle pattering of the rain hitting the ground and the cheesy music of the park.

"So next time I call you kid, don't freak out, ok?" She nodded her head, still looking up at him.

"And you know I won't ever do anything you don't want me to or you're not ready for right? She nodded her head again and smiled a light shade of pink on her cheeks. "I love you Princess." he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Her pink turned into a bright red. _I have to tell him…_

He got off the ride as she opened her mouth. "Come on, what do you wanna go on next?" he said as he picked her up and put her on her feet. _…soon. _

He grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the haunted house in the soft rain.

After the haunted house (which Ikuto had pretty much forced her to go on and "protected" her on) Amu dragged him into a photobooth, which allows you to have a strip of pictures for five dollars. He forced her onto his lap.

"Ikuto!"

"What you know you like it!"

"Shut up! It's gonna take-" a bright flash blinded them. Amu looked at the picture that Ikuto was bursting out in laughter at. In it, Amu was making the most unattractive face that was in mid sentence as Ikuto looked annoyed, eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"That's hot." He chuckled.

"Ikuto shut up!" Another flash. After the blinking they looked at it. Amu was blushing a shade of bright red and Ikuto had his infamous smirk on his face, which was still on his face.

"I like it!" he said

"Come on! I look gross in all-"

She was cut off by something on her cheek, and another flash. Ikuto grinned in satisfaction. He was kissing her cheek in the picture and she had a shocked expression, her mouth in a small 'O', and she was obviously blushing in it.

"That's a keeper." He said, still proud.

"Just smile in the next one." He forced her arms around his neck and quickly slipped his arms around her waist.

CLICK

Both of them blinked a couple of times before they could see as the machine deposited 2 strips of their pictures. Both of them took one and looked at it.

"Damn, I look good." Ikuto teased.

"Wow, you're not cocky at all." She murmured, "And I don't! The only one I look ok in is the last one!" she pointed at the last one. They looked like a happy couple, both of them were smiling, of course Amu was blushing a little bit, and both of them had their arms around each other and their heads leaning towards each other.

"Well I think you look cute in all of them." Once again, the pinkette blushed, just like she always did when she was around him.

"Erm….thanks." she murmured. She always did hate compliments because it always made her feel uncomfortable.

They took the pictured and placed it in their jackets as Ikuto place an arm around her shoulder and led her to a bench. "What do you want to do now?" He said, sitting both of them down. His hair was wet and the drops clinged to his long eyelashes. She ruffled his hair in his protest and asked" I thought you didn't like the rain?"

"I don't." he said, trying to fix his hair. "But I know you do."

"I never really told anyone, so how would you know?"

"I don't know, I guess I just knew." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as she leaned against him, tightening her jacket.

"Im gonna miss this place." Amu sighed. She grew sad just to think that this place was going to be gone in less then a month. It wasn't fair. This place was so special to her and of course him.

"Yeah, me too. You know," He said standing up suddenly, and taking her by the hand. He ran and led her to a certain spot. "You know, I still remember standing right in this spot, looking at this place with you." He said, standing next to her, still clasping her hand tight.

"Same here, I don't think I could ever really forget it. _Or that day…._ She added mentally. "Even if I wanted to."

They stood looking at the amusement park in its shabby shape. Everything was dirty and rusty, messed up, but they looked past it, remembering the way it was supposed to be. The rain started to pound a bit harder, coming down faster. "Amu, I ….I might never see you for a long time."

Her heart grew dark again. _He had to say those dumb words again, in the same place, at almost the same time of day, and on top of everything, it's raining. _Her eyes became watery, thinking about that day or this subject always made her act like a stupid baby, and she hated it. She nodded her head in a response.

"And I know I told you that I would spend 3 complete days with you, but I can't. Utau is off to film that movie tomorrow morning, and I have to go see her tonight. She's my little sister, and as annoying as she is I have to do this. "

Amu could feel the tears on the edge, about to overflow form her eyes, but she blinked, trying to keep them in.

"You know, I would never leave you for anything."

One finally escaped from her, falling down her cheek. She only hoped that he wouldn't notice because of the rain.

"Amu, I truly do love you, but I don't want to keep you from growing up or growing. I don't wanna keep you tied down to somebody dumb like me."

Another one fell, and another. He was looking at her, but she couldn't bring herself to do the same back. She stared at the teacups, rusting, paint falling off, and just over all fading.

"So, that's why I'm not gonna make you be my girlfriend, as much as I want you to be and as much as I love you, I can't do that to you."

He took her by the shoulders and forced her to turn towards him. She did as he instructed her to, not really aware what was happening. Everything was going wrong again, and she knew that her time was limited with him, but she thought she had just a couple more hours.

"So, I'm not saying that I give up on making you love me, most definitely not." He smiled softly. "I'll just have to postpone it until I get back officially next time. So I understand if you fall in love with someone else, or get another boyfriend, and I know you'll have many of those because, you're gonna be even more beautiful then you are now. "

She was quiet and this worried him. "But it's up to you if you want me to keep in touch. Just say the words and I'll do it, it's a promise." He grabbed her hand, to bring her back into this world.

"W-well" she started, "you k-know, you can a-always come b-b-back after she leaves." Amu said, not grasping that he had moved on in the conversation, even thought she had heard everything he said.

"I cant, I have to take care of something's at Easter, and of course my mom will want to see me. Amu….You did just hear everything I said right?"

"………..U-unfortunately." she wiped her eyes and her cheeks, even though the rain just made it wet again. _I'm a big girl now, Remember? I won't be like last time…Just like he said, I'm 'mature'._ "It's ok I-Ikuto. I-I Understand." _Adults don't stutter, and neither will I._ "And its honestly up to you if you want to keep in touch this time" she looked up at him, as strongly as she could, trying to hide what was really going on in her head, but him being Ikuto, saw right through it.

"Amu-"

"I got to go. Mama will be worried about me. It was nice seeing you these past two days." With a fake smile, she turned around on her heel, and headed towards the ran and caught up with her

"Amu-"

"Hey Ikuto! I'll miss you so you better hurry up and find him" she said putting on the fake smile again right after. _Cool and spicy, right till the end_. " Ill see ya around." She continued her walk reaching the gate,leaving a worried, depressed, and shocked boy behind her.

She turned around once more, shocked she had forgotten the whole point of him being here. "IKUTO WAIT!" she yelled turning back, but when she did, he wasn't there anymore.

She sighed in defeat, slouching onto the ground in a puddle. "I forgot to tell you,…I love you and I wanna be yours"

* * *

heeheehee bet none of ya expected that o.O ok so maybe you did, but i am mucho happy with this chapter :D idk why but i am, and it a very long one. Now dont worry, there should be one more left to this story, or two if i decide to split it.....u shall see. Anyways i hope you guys like it and once again sry if it took a long time to update and stuff. But since its long we should be even. heeheehee. and im already working on a good ending chapter, because dont you just hate it when its a good story and then the ending is like super lame and short, and you wanna punch them in the face -____- yeah i hate that. So if you have Amuto fans tell them about the story and please Review it. yeah yeah yeah i know everyone says to review it, but mines actually ok.....right? haha anyways review 3


	7. Chapter 7

It was quiet and getting dark, just the hard sound of the rain hitting the pavement. She sat on the ground, hugging her knees, not even thinking. She just let the rain mix in with the tears that she had been trying to keep in in front of him. Until finally it hit her hard. She let it all out, hiccupping and shaking a bit. She couldn't believe he would have this much of an impact on her. _He's gone….And I'll never see him again. _

The rain kept pouring down as the beaker finally turned off. It was dark, and the cheesy music was gone along with the lights, and she was soaking wet, not one bit of her being dry. She tugged at his jacket, trying to keep her warm, but it didn't do anything. She looked up to the distant sound of a cops car. Quickly, she jumped up and ran behind a booth. She heard the sound of the car stopping, the engine turning off, and the sound of car doors slamming.

"Damn kids in the theme park, don't they know its blocked out for a reason."

"And in a storm too!" she heard their footsteps approaching, splashing the puddles with every step. She was panicked. Its not like she had ever been in trouble like this…If they caught her...what would she say to her parents.

The gate creaked open as the two police officers turned on their flashlights, having it cut through the darkness.

"Come out kids!" one of them yelled.

"We wont hurt you!"

She sucked in her breath. This had to happen right? Of all times it had to happen now. She tried her best to swallow her tears and silence the hiccups. She needed a way to escape. She looked around frantically in the dark, for something, anything. In the far corner there was a huge pile of dirt and on top of it a crate. An escape!

At first she slowly inched her way towards the corner. If she could climb up it, then she could just jump over it and make it. She tiptoed, trying not to make a huge splashing sound with each step. She was almost there, just about half way. She took one more step, into the safety of a pile of wood. All she had to do was run past the giant bulldozer and climb up. She took step, brushing her head slightly against the back of the pile. She took another step, only to be welcomed to a huge pulling sensation on her head. She was stuck.

Her X clip was somehow stuck to a protruding piece of wood and she couldn't get it unhooked. She tried to move again, but the pain increased, making tears of pain swell in her eyes. She muffled her silent scream. It hurt so bad! This time she pulled again in panic.

"Come out!"

"We know your there!"

She could see the faint tint of light, pointing towards the teacups. With one last hard tug, the pile of wood came crashing down, her clip being pulled from her hair. She shrieked in the pain it brought, along with the fact that a plank of wood had hit her sharply in the leg. She was about to stand there in pain, until two beams of light were surrounding her. _Run!_ And that's just what she did.

She ran as hard as she could, water splashing everywhere getting in her eyes.

"Stop!"

"Come back here now!"

She stumbled up the pile of dirt, which was now mud due to the rain. She was constantly getting stuck, her feet drowning in with each step. She pulled herself out of the think mud that was eating her with all her might. And then she squeaked as she fell, the side of her face and hair now cover in mud. But that didn't stop her. She got up again with all her might, her muscles shaking under the pressure, and pulled herself up again onto the crate. The beams of light shown on her as one of the police tried to climb up after her, but she was to far away. She stood up on the box, preparing to jump. Where were her charas in this time of need!

"Stop now! Or you will be arrested!"

She sat in the fence, looking down. It was a long jump and it was impossible to climb, but the policeman was getting closer. _Please let me make this! _So she closed her eyes, her breath held, and fell.

She landed, her on her feet with her legs bent, but she fell forward a bit, causing her to scrape her knees hard through her jeans as she tried to steady herself with her palms, only ending up to scrape those as well. She wasn't done. She could hear the cursing shouts of the two men and the flashing of lights as they scrambled to get to their car. She stood up, aching in pain, only wanting to fall back down and curl up. But instead she ran. She ran as hard as she could, making her way towards her house. She passed by the park, not stopping at all. She wasn't thinking, she just went into autopilot and ran, knowing her life depended on it. She took a step into a giant puddle and fell on her butt. She gasped in pain, struggling to get up. And when she did, she ran some more.

She stopped, reaching the front door of her house. It was darker then ever, and the lights in her house were on, meaning her family was home. Just great. There was no way she could enter through the front door looking the way she did.

She breathed in, short heavy breathes, every time causing there to be a stab of pain from running the way she did,

"Ran…" she whispered. Finding her voice seemed impossible about right now. But to her relief she saw her balcony door open. A small smile emerged on her face. She was okay; she was going to make it. She leaned on her knees, taking in all the air she could. "Hop…….Step……jump." the small wings appeared on her, and she floated to the safety of her room.

**MEANWHILE ( following ikuto)**

"Hey Ikuto! I'll miss you so you better hurry up and find him" she said putting on the fake smile again right after "Ill see ya around." She continued her walk reaching the gate as he stood there in shock. He had never seen his Amu act like that. Why was she pretending to be aright when she obviously wasn't? He didn't know what to do as he watched her walk away, so he changed with Yoru and went to see his sister.

He walked through the front door for a change. He was a bit preoccupied with Amu at the moment.

"Ikuto?" Utau said as she passed by the front door. "Since when did you use the door?"

"Huh?" he said coming out of his thoughts looking at his sister.

"You just used the front door…."

"I did?"

"um….yes?"

"Oh." He said flatly. He wasn't really thinking right.

"Are you ok?" she said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch. He didn't say anything; he was too caught up in his thoughts. "Why are you even here? I thought you weren't coming till later…"

"I…I don't know."

"Wheres Amu? I thought you were gonna be with her until she fell asleep."

"Well I was…but I had to see you and take care of something's at Easter…. "

"Like what?" he looked at her.

"It's a surprise for Amu and us too." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Anyways what did you tell her?"

"………"

"Did you do something stupid?"

"Maybe…..for once I think I did." his sister groaned, collapsing on the couch with a hand over her head.

"I've never seen her act like that. Ever." She peeked out from under her hand with one eye.

"Well are you gonna tell me what u did dummy?"

And so he told her, everything from when he broke the news to her. Utau looked at him like he was a complete moron. "Sooooo?"

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DUMMY ON THIS EARTH!" she yelled at him. "Why the HELL are YOU still HERE!?!?!" YOU should be at her house!" he was quiet.

"Look Ikuto, I know I'm you're sister and I'm not gonna see you again for a long time, but…..Well since you're my brother I know I'll see you and that's why you don't need to be here. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, unlike Amu. And I'm off to make a movie so I'll have to take care of myself. It was nice of you to say good bye, but…I don't think that you really needed to this time." He looked at his little sister, a bit shocked by what she said. "And forget about mom. As far as she knows, you're not even here! So look, that's even more time you have to give her. Just go finish what ever it is at Easter that you need to do and get back to her already."

She stood up and put on her coat. "Ikuto, I have to go, I have a plane to catch."

He looked at her confused "I thought you were leaving tomorrow."

"I got another flight instead." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you. So hurry up and find him ok? And then go back to her." She backed way so she could his face. "She kinda needs you since she is in love with you." She smirked at the last sentence because of her brother's face; the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks. She giggled. "I've always been the only one to make you actually blush." At this he rolled his eyes. "Bye Ikuto. " With one last squeeze she let go and picked up her bags. She opened the door and looked at him. "See ya around cat" He nodded his head at a goodbye and watched her leave.

As the door shut, he reached into his pocket. Something with a corner pricked his finger. He pulled it out to find that it was the pictures they had taken earlier. He smiled at his girl and whipped out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah could you get me the owner of the amusement park?"

**Back with Amu**

"Amu chan are you ok?"

"AMU"S HURT!!!"

"Amu what happened Desu?"

She sluggishly limped to her bed and collapsed. "You guys I'm ok, really." She murmured mustering all of her energy to talk and hold onto a small smile.

"Wheres Ikuto?" Ran asked innocently

Amu stopped the smile and sat dumbfounded. "He's…..He's gone." She whispered. It was quiet in her room as her charas watched her. Miki quietly pushed her sister towards their eggs, and this time they didn't protest.

She was in autopilot once more. She got up and took a couple of steps, but she slipped on something and fell. She closed her eyes, and for some reason was waiting to be caught or fall onto something soft, but instead, she met he hard floor. A realization hit her hard again as she opened her eyes. Nothing was gonna catch her for a long time. The tears started flowing again and again. They couldn't be stopped. She sniffled, pulling the jacket on tighter, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She was simply a mess. Her hair was a mess and her scalp hurt from her hair being tugged on so many times. Her favorite clip was missing, and mud was caked onto one side of her cheek and her hair. She was pale, probably from running in the rain and she was soaking. She had mud all over jeans, her palms were scraped, some of the red liquid on her lands. Her knees were in pain, blood on them as well, and her leg was throbbing from where the wood had hit her on her leg. Her sniffles grew louder until she was practically sobbing. She pulled her knees closer to her, hiding her head so no one could see them. As she inhaled, she smelt an all too familiar sent on the jacket, only making her feel even more alone. She looked at it, softly rubbing it. _The picture!_

Her hand quickly flashed it out. The edges of it were a little bent and water stained, but the pictures themselves were ok. She quickly smoothed it out with the back of hand so that it wouldn't get dirty. Shakily, she stood up and placed it on her bedside, but the second she stood up, she wished she didn't. She felt dizzy, and sick to her stomach. She had a headache and she felt so cold that she was shivering.

There was a knock on the door. "Amu?"

"Yes mama?" she called out. It was so hard, she felt like she was going to collapse.

"When did you get home honey?"

"I've been home for about an hour." She lied. She knew her mom would freak if she told the truth and saw her. "I'm getting in the shower so don't come in ok?" she said holding herself up using the bed.

"Okay honey. Good night then." She heard her footsteps fade away as she collapsed on the bed. She was shaking and as much as she wanted it stop she couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow it to. So she kicked off her shoes and climbed into the covers, crying herself to sleep.

Ten minutes later, the balcony door quietly opened. "Amu, I-" but he stopped himself. He looked at the lump on her bed slightly moving. He rushed over to her and gently rolled her over to see her face. He was shocked beyond words. He saw her, pale, cheeks slightly red, a mud and tear stained face, with messy hair. He felt her forehead; she was burning up. He pushed her hair out of her face gently and took the covers off of her. He wanted to shoot himself. He saw her scraped up hands and knees and dirty clothes. Something had happened, and yes, he blamed himself for it.

"Shit," he whispered to himself. He walked up to her chara's eggs and quietly rocked the green one.

"Yes desu"

"Sue?"

"Oh hello Ikuto." The small one yawned.

"I need you to help me take care of Amu. She's sick., and its my fault." The green chara floated over to her owner. "Well, we need to treat the cuts, and she needs to change clothes, also taking a shower would help her, along with eating food desu. " Ikuto tried to hold down a blush.

"I can't do that to her. Could you wake her up while I step outside? I ….I think its best she doesn't see me right now.

The green one suddenly trusted him. "Okay, she should fall asleep easily after." He nodded and slipped behind the balcony as the green one shook her owner awake. "Amu desu, time to wake up." She fluttered her eyes open a little bit weakly. "Amu you need to shower or at least change. You have a fever desu."

"I don't care sue." Her eyes fluttering closed again

"Well I do." Ran who had woken up to them talking floated over.

"Hop, step jump." Suddenly Amu was wide awake. She got up and marched over to the shower, after that she quickly changed into her pajamas and brushed out her hair. After that the chara change was over, and Amu was back asleep. Ikuto sneaked back into the room as sue quickly treated her scratches. Ikuto carefully placed a wet wash cloth on her forehead, and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as the girl continued to sleep and shake. In her sleep, she tried to pull the covers over her head, but each time he stopped her. Slowly the shaking died down, and her temperature slowly dropped back down. Ikuto hugged her and kissed her on the cheek one last time. "I love you strawberry."

The next morning, Amu woke up, much to her dismay. She felt sick, but for some reason she didn't feel as bad as she thought she should. She woke up to her usual messy hair and in her pajamas. _When did I change and take a shower?_ She sat up slowly, and rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered what had happened yesterday, her heart plummeting back down. _He's…..gone….I wonder if he left already. I just wish I could have told him in person._ Suddenly her phone started going off on her bed side. She grabbed it and opened the text message.

_Hey amu! I just wanted to let you know that I landed safely and that I can't wait to start filming. Oh yes, and I think you have about…an hour to get to the airport if my time difference is correct. Be there by 10:15. Don't be stupid._

_-Utau_

Amu smiled brightly to herself and replied _thanks Utau. _She scrambled out of her bed. Today would be the day.

* * *

ok so its a sucky chapter and i know it but can i please rant about the anime....

WTF DID THEY DO TO IT!!! THEY RUINED ALL THE AMUTO AND LEFT IT AN OPEN ENDING WITH A HINTED TADAMU!!!!!!!! I WANNA SHOOT THEM! CANT THEY FREAKING STAY TO THE MANGA!!! GAWD..........ok im done. but seriously....i was sooo pissed i was sooo looking FORWARD to a whole episode on ikuto after a while since we havent even reallly seen him in how long. and then nope just the kiss on the cheek and hes gone. where was the cuteness in in huh? thats right there was none -__________-. geeze-us. I dont even think i wanna watch the next season of the anime cuz personally i think it looks like crap. live action is never good .sorry it just is not. ughhhhh and a new charcter again thats not in the manga...and obviously there is no ikuto. .....ok now im really done (feel free to leave a comment ranting. im fine with it.)

ANYways...yes this chapter sucked but be ready for the actual last chapter of this stroy that i might even upload today ot tomorrow. So get excited it. Review cuz you know u wanna :)


	8. Chapter 8

She got up and out of bed, excitedly nervous. She couldn't believe that this was happening, what had happened. She slipped on a white, puffy, flowy skirt and a navy blue top that had a bit of lace and buttons. Then she put on a pair of mid thigh high socks that were white. In the corner of her eye, she saw her rose that he had given her. She gently took off the blue ribbon and replaced it with her X clip, putting it into a bow around her ponytail on the side of her head while the rest of her hair was down. Sure, it wasn't her usual style, but his wasn't her usual day. She could feel her stomach turning and doing flips. Never in her life had she been this nervous.

"Go,Go Amu-chan!" ran yelled, pom-poms in the air.

"You can do it desu" Sue smiled

"Tell it like it is!" Miki encouraged, thumbs up in the air.

Just as she was about to turn around, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She looked back to see a small orange chara." Amu."

"…..Dia?" she nodded once and floated to her shoulder.

"Are you ready for your future?" Amu was puzzled. She nodded her head and continued to stare at the chara.

"Dia…What if it doesn't go well? What if this messes everything up?"

"What do you think it will do Amu?"

"I…Don't know. What do I say?"

"Say what you feel. Speak simply from your heart." The miniature girl in orange then proceeded to smile her all knowing smile and disappear into her egg, but before she did, she gave one last wink with a giggle.

"She always was strange…" Miki murmured to herself.

Amu looked at where her chara had just disappeared to. _Yeah…just speak simply from my heart……sounds so simple and yet it's totally not. _

"GO GO AMU! You only have twenty minutes!" Ran screamed, snapping her out of her thoughts.

With one last look in the mirror, she ran down the stairs, ignoring the small pain in her head from her cold. She quickly pushed her shoes on her feet and ran out the door.

"Flight A-24 will be boarding in thirty minutes. I repeat, Flight A-24 will be boarding in thirty minutes." The lady's voice boomed into the room. Ikuto sighed, hoping that he had made the right decisions. He was starting to get worried that his little strawberry wouldn't appear after all. Had he gone….maybe too far?

The frustrated teen shook his head, trying to make his stupid thoughts go away. _No she'll be here… I know it. _

"Ikuto nya, we have to pass through security soon."

"I know, but I'm waiting for her." The cat chara sighed, crossing his arms while resting on his owners shoulders, shaking his head. "Don't worry she'll show up." He smiled to reassure him "I hope…"

Amu ran as fast as her legs would take her. She could feel the wind flying in her hair and skirt as she raced along the street against time. The cars sped past her as she ran. She stopped for a second to catch her breath, leaning on her knees for support.

"Don't give up now Amu, You can do it." Miki said, the small smile playfully placed on her lips.

"We believe in you desu." Sue floated next to her sister, her eyes closed with her sweetest smile on her face. Ran was still shouting 'Go GO!' with her pom poms in the air.

"Thanks guys." She breathed, trying to capture her air. She took one more deep gulp of air and ran the rest of the way.

The teen checked his cell phone for the tenth time in the past two minutes. _Twenty minutes._ He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his head down, deep in his thoughts. He really did have to go soon. He looked out the window to the sunny sky with the white puffy clouds slowly rolling on by. He was going to miss it here…he was going to miss her here.

She reached the airport, and climbed up the stairs with all her might. Her legs were so tired and she was beginning to feel dizzy due to her earlier fever. She could feel the sharp pain in her throat every time she tried to swallow and take another breath. She pushed through the heavy doors that rotated. It was almost just like the last time….

_It's a contest now. I'm sure your father is out there and ill definitely find my true _

_self. So let's have a contest to see who finds it first…_

_I've already given in, because I love you…_

Amu raced by the angry mobs of people that were shouting at her because she had so rudely pushed them with out saying sorry.

_J-Just so you know, its n-not as if I li-li-like you Ikuto! Th-that's right! Anyways I don't even know where you're going_

She stopped and looked for his flight on the board, breathing in deeply.

_Well than, ill bet you something too…_

Flight A-24. She turned on her heel and made a sharp turn back the way she came and made a right.

_I'll definitely make you fall in love with me…_

_You can do this…Only 15 minutes left. _

_So prepare yourself._

"IKUTO!!!!" The pinkette yelled as she ran full on towards the security, and then she saw him in all his glory. He was there waiting for her, just like she knew he always would be and always had been.

At the sound of his name, the blue haired teen raised his head to see his girl running towards him. He smiled his true smile one last time. To him she looked beautiful, even if her hair was a mess from running and her cheeks were painted a bright shade of pink. "WAIT!!" She yelled at him as she reached halfway down the hall.

She smiled through the pains in her head and her throat as she ran. People looked at the scene a bit confused by what was going on, especially in a place like this.

The girl skidded to halt as soon as she was close enough, but her being Amu, didn't stop in time and skidded right into him. She closed her eyes just like always, waiting for the pain to come but instead she felt herself being …lifted?

She opened her eyes to see a pair of deep violet eyes staring lovingly and at the same time intensely at her. His arms were wrapped in their rightful place around her waist as he was lifting her up. Her arms had somehow placed themselves around his neck as she was pressed tightly to him. She could feel his breath evenly blowing on her face, and to tell the truth she didn't mind even the slightest bit. She was breathing hard as he held her there. One of her legs was posed up, just like the princesses in the movies where their foot 'pops'.

Her could feel her smile growing by the second as she was held in place…her place. "Ikuto…" She breathed, the pink in her cheeks not even dying down the slightest.

"You came." He breathed back. She smiled in response, to tired and flustered to do anything else. He smiled more as he put her down, not letting go of her quite yet. "So why are you here kid?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she didn't know what to say to tell the truth. He shrugged, his rightful smirk taking its place on his features.

"Did Amu want to say goodbye to me that badly?" he said.

"Yes…" She breathed in again, answering in all honesty. "Hey Ikuto…..I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, even more then you know it princess." There was silence between them, but it wasn't awkward. Both of them just stood in each others grasp.

"Ikuto…." She whispered, her nerves taking over. She had remembered what it was that he came here for.

"Yes?" he whispered back, making sure his nose touched hers along with their foreheads.

"I……I have to tell you something…." Her voice kept growing increasingly smaller, while the one in her head grew louder. He continued to stare into her eyes as a response, but his intensity made her look down, her cheeks still blushing.

"Go ahead, I'm all yours." She smiled a shy smile. And then suddenly, she blurted it all out.

"Ikuto, to tell you the truth, I've missed you even more then you could ever imagine, and I never wanted you to go. A couple of days ago, I wished that I could see you again for one reason, and then just like magic you showed up, and I've been waiting and waiting for the right time to say it, and even though there was always the perfect times, I could never seem to spit it out and now that you're leaving I have to tell you since I might not ever see you again. And the other day when you were telling me that you weren't gonna try to get me for a while and how you were gonna postpone it, well I never wanted you to and I still don't want you to because…..because……." She stopped suddenly as if her brain had gone on overload and shut off. Her lips started to quiver and she could feel the dumb butterflies back in her stomach. She gulped and closed her eyes.

"Because I love you."

She opened one eye, as if she was scared because she had just admitted that she had done something bad. She looked at his face. He was completely calm, not showing a single emotion on his face. She wrinkled her forehead a bit as she opened her other eye. Had she just made the biggest mistake of her life?

She looked down a bit shamed of herself. She must have looked soo stupid in front of him, but what she didn't see was the small smile and the ever so slightest touch of pink on his cheeks.

With one quick finger, he pulled her head up. "Ikuto I-" But she was cut off by the softest touch on the corner of her mouth.

They stood there for what seemed hours. Amu's whole body tensed up, shocked by what was happening that her brain couldn't compute. Ikuto seemed to be on cloud nine on the inside as he accomplished the very thing he had always wanted to do. With his arm that was still on her waist, he carefully nudged her towards him gently. Amu took two small, quickened steps towards him, one hand coming down to rest on his chest while the other remained around his neck. Her eyes were open, still due to the shock, until finally, her whole body just melted, her eyes slowly coming to a close. Ikuto noticed this and smirked a bit. He gave one last small push on her lips and then pulled away.

Amu's eyes fluttered open, the pink still on her cheeks. Ikuto backed up a little to see her face. He smiled at her and whispered "I love you too, more than anything else in the world." She smiled a little bit of a crazy smile, since her brain was still shut down. "Amu-koi…" he added on teasingly. But to his surprise, she didn't protest. Instead she smiled and nodded her head once.

"Flight A-24 is now boarding. I repeat flight A-24 is now boarding."

"I guess you won huh?" she murmured.

"I'd like to think so." He whispered back. "Amu I have to go now."

"No." She said, her voice rising to just above a whisper. She whined just like a little kid.

"I have to." He said, a bit of pain inside of him.

"I know but….." She bit her lip, trying not to let it all go. "Hurry up ok?"

"I promise."

"I know…….I'll be waiting for you Ikuto. It's a promise." she whispered again, their foreheads touching once more.

"And I'll wait for you. Amu…" He said looking into her eyes deeply for the last time. "I love you."

"I-I Love you t-too." She added with a sniffle. He kissed her on the forehead and started to walk to the gate.

With the back of her hand she wiped her eyes as she watched him go. He turned around after he crossed the metal detector and smiled at her. He winked one last time and disappeared.

* * *

well i think it wasnt a complete fail....right? ANyways i hope you guys liked it and yes there will be ONE MORE CHAPTER! aren't you happy :) cuz you should be heeheehee. um yessss...........review it please :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Four Years Later**

In the middle of the airport sat a teenage girl, just about the age of sixteen. She had long pink hair that went to just about her elbows. She was about the average height and had golden yellow eyes that were like the sun. She wore her hair half up, half down but on the side with a small navy blue ribbon tied around the ponytail with a tie loosely hung around her neck. She wore a cut off shirt with a tank top underneath and a short mini pleated skirt with two belts that crisscrossed around her waist, lazily slung on.

She sat on a bench with her legs crossed, her hands moving nervously in her lap while she stared aimlessly in front of her, her foot tapping in impatience. She took out her cell phone from her bag for the hundredth time and checked the time. She was here on time, but where was the stupid plane?

She snapped her phone shut harshly, obviously fed up with something. _Where could he be?_ Her mind was going crazy as she got up and paced towards the window.

"FLIGHT A-24 WILL NOW BE LANDING" the lady's voice boomed on the intercom. The girl immediately stopped in her tracks, a huge grin slowly forming on the slim features of her face. She jogged back to the bench and picked up her oversized bag, slinging it over her left shoulder. She could feel her stomach doing crazy flips, and it made her feel a bit sick as she anxiously walked towards the gate. She clasped her hands to stop them from shaking and brought them to her mouth unconsciously, remembering a day from her past that happened not to long ago, yet all to quickly. Once again in her life, today was the day.

Her eyes opened widely as the door opened to reveal a hidden tunnel. She froze as her breath hitched. She was becoming even more anxious, like she should collapse on the ground from the thought of all of this. But she stood, frozen like a pole, waiting for one person to come out from hiding.

They hadn't seen each other in forever. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw his grown up little girl. She had changed so much, and yet she was still the same. She bit her lip, thinking about how little they even talked over the years. They would text each other on random days, but not very often, and sometimes, he would send her a letter from far away, a random place she didn't even know existed. Four long years, of I love you's and I miss you's and I can't wait to see you's….

One by one, people exited from the opening, carrying their suitcases and holding little kids hands as they skipped out, glad to be out of the cramped plane. The girl's mouth curved into a small O as she watched intently for one person to come out. _Nope, nope, nope,_ she thought as she scanned the crowd. She became frantic as less and less people came out. And then finally, a tall man in jeans and a black hoddie came out with a backpack slung lazily over his shoulder. _Ikuto….._

The girl rushed towards him, her long her swaying behind her as she ran. "Ikuto!" the girl yelled to the man's back. The body stopped but didn't turn around as she slung her arms around his waist. "Ikuto!" she said.

"Excuse me?" the man turned around as his hood fell off, reveling brown hair and green eyes.

"Oh." She muttered, quickly withdrawing her hands, the familiar shade of red on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else!" her voice a bit shaky.

"Its all good. Don't worry about it." The guy smiled. And he nodded his head as a goodbye and made his way.

The girl sighed in relief and embarrassment, grasping the strap of her bag. Her eyebrows furrowed as she placed a small finger on her lips; she was puzzled. _Where could that cat be? What if something happened to-_

"Boo." A deep, sexy voice breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She jumped, but suddenly relaxed as two familiar arms slithered their way around her waist. She smiled a half smirk, knowing the one and only who it could possibly be.

"Hello….Ikuto." She turned her head as he placed his head on her shoulder. He looked at her and then spun her around to face him. His face- completely shocked. Amu's half smirk grew as she watched him stare; a slight giggle escaped her, making him come back to this world. "Hey…" he murmured.

"…….what?"

"Nothing."

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Why wouldn't I keep starring at you? You look sooo….soo different?"

"Ummm…."

"I mean…you're all grown up!"

"Thank you?" she laughed, blushing. He was taller if that was possible, but he looked the same since she grew taller. But he was so much more….stronger? He wasn't built like a crazy muscle man, but he had them, and he was still lean, making him just look good in his black v-neck while his hair was the same, still a bit messy.

"Hey Amu, what are you starring at?"

"N-nothing!"

"Looks whose the pervert now." He smirked his all too familiar smirk that she still loved.

"Geeze." She muttered, "Something's just never change." She shook her head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, staring into her eyes, causing her to blush.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Hey Amu?"

"Hm?" she murmured, still looking into his eyes. He took her face in his hands and slightly kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened in shock as he pulled back. She really wasn't expecting that, even though she didn't really know what to expect.

"I love you."

…………..

She looked down, the true, shy Amu coming back. "I l-l-love you t-too." She stuttered. Why was she so damn shy? It was just Ikuto after all.

"I see someone's forgotten how great it is to be around me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!?!?"

"It means you don't remember how to react with me."

She rolled her eyes, sticking her nose in the air, arms now crossed. She "hmphed" in stubbornness, as someone snuck up to her.

She screamed as someone gently nibbled on her ear. "YOU STUPID COSPLAYING, PERVERTED CAT!!!"

"Now that's more like it." The blue cat smirked, obviously proud of himself and his deed.

She groaned as she pulled at her bags strap again. "Lets just go." And she marched forward, only to be pulled back by two very strong arms. Before she knew it, she was faced back towards him, and had something softly pressed against her lips. She smiled into his smirk.

I guess it was a happy ending after all…..all she had to do was wish on a star.

_

* * *

_

THE END! SO it was short because I just couldn't bring myself to write and then when I finally did I was like ahhhh screw this story because I want to start on my new one that I cam up with all by myself. Heeheehee. Anyways if ud like to see a little more into the amuto future, please continue to read, if not…then hope you liked it.

* * *

**Many years later (about 15)**

Amu awoke to the subtle movement next to her. Something was draped across her waist, and there was only one thing that could possibly be.

"Happy anniversary love." A husky, deep voice breathed into her ear. She shivered, even now after all of these years.

"Happy a-anniversary Ikuto." She whispered back as she turned in the sheets, coming into view of the dark purple, mysterious eyes. They sat in silence; just taking everything in…so much had happened.

"You know," he whispered after a while, "I still remember the very first time I saw you." And he smiled a bit at the thought. He remembered the young elementary student landing ever so gently on him and waking up to her cute face with pink messy hair. "You were pretty cute."

She blushed pretty hard. "I remember too… And you weren't so bad yourself." She smiled, remembering the blue haired teenage boy, lazily looked up at her. And then she remembered the pervert grabbing her and chasing her onto construction buildings. Her face fell. "I take that back." He laughed, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I bet you thought I was pretty cute too."

She blushed a bit more. "Yea, I did …and then you went into pervert mode and smelled me." She giggled.

"I remember the first time I said I love you too." He said in all seriousness.

"Me too. And all the times after that as well." She said, thinking back to that unreal weekend.

The door creaked ever so slightly. Ikuto winked to his girl with a smile and closed his eyes, as she did the same.

"Coast is clear." They heard a small voice whisper. They listened as tiny footsteps shuffled towards the bed.

"One…..two….."

"RAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ikuto had jumped up with his arms in a big bear like way as three small bodies went in every direction.

Amu sat up laughing, running her hands through her just below shoulder length hair.

"I told you it wasn't going to work." A girl said that was just about nine coolly. She was leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, nose in the air. She had long dark blue hair that was unlike any other. It was shaded with the slightest hint of purple, giving off a dark and mysterious air. Her dark green eyes shown brightly in the light as she looked at her family.

"Then why'd you agree to it!" A boy with dark midnight blue hair sat cross-legged on the giant bed. His yellow eyes glared at his older sister while he stuck out his tongue, his small arms also crossed against his chest. For a five year old, he was very energetic.

"Amaya, Isamu, would you two please stop it."

"HE STARTED IT!" "SHE STARTED IT!" the two children yelled at the same time.

"Say sorry to each other and get over here." Amu said, patting the bed for her eldest daughter to sit down.

"Sorry," they both muttered to each other as Amaya sat down. They heard the slightest of sniffles coming from below. Ikuto peered down from his spot to see his little angel on the floor, lip trembling.

"Aimi, are you ok?" he said in his sincerest voice. The two year old nodded her head as she wiped her midnight blue eyes with the back of her hand. Her light, bubble gum hair was always in long, curly, bouncy pig tails. She liked it that way, and that was the way it would stay.

"Daddddddyyyy, uppie, uppie!!!" The little one whined as she stretched out her hands, opening and closing them frantically. He smiled as picked her up in his arms. The little one smiled greatly and giggled in her pink footsie pajamas. She was a daddy's girl."

"Here." The eldest one stuck out her hand to her parents as if it was the last thing she wanted to do. She had inherited her cool and spicy attitude from her mother, along with her sense of fashion. She was already dressed for the day in her blue shirt and black shorts. She had slung on a yellow belt with large star on her small waist, along with the typical knee socks, and just like her mother, she had her hair half up half down, a small "plus" sign holding it up on the side.

Her younger brother smirked an all to familiar smirk that could be recognized by just about anybody. He crawled over to his sister, and ever so slightly blew on her ear. Amaya's eyes opened in a flash as her hands whipped to her ear. "ISAMU!!! YOU DIRTY LITTLE BOY IM GONNA-"

"AMAYA!" Amu gave her daughter that look. We all know that look. "Isamu say sorry." Amu looked at her son, who still had the smirk written all over his face; just like his father. "And what are you smirking about?" Amu asked her husband.

"Oh nothing," he said, his own smirk growing bigger by the second. If you were to look at the two boys side by side, it would be as if you were looking at a younger Ikuto. "I've taught him well." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Open the cward!" the youngest one exclaimed, crawling down to sit in-between her parents. Isamu crawled over to sit in his mother's lap in his black t-shit and jeans. He loved teasing every female in their house, especially his older sister. The eldest one sat on the edge of the bed, until two arms grabbed her by the waist and forced her to sit in her father's lap. She sighed as she rolled her eyes and relaxed into him. Ikuto placed one arms around his wife's shoulders as she opened it.

On it was a picture of their family with a big heart, which was clearly drawn by the youngest one. They were stick figures and next to it was a small black cat.

"Uhh why is there a cat?" Ikuto asked

"Because Isamu wanted one." Amaya answered in a bored tone. The boy looked away from his family.

"What? Don't you think it would be cool to have a cat?"

"We don't own a cat."

"Well we could." he pouted

"I wanna a Kitty!" Aimi giggled. "We could play dwess up!" she giggled. Amaya looked at her like she was crazy. Ikuto kissed his youngest on the cheek, making her turn a bright shade of red and stand still. Daughter like Mother right?

"Just read it already." The boy pouted a bit embarrassed by his want for a cat.

Amu laughed at her family and opened the card. On the inside was semi neat handwriting that Amaya clearly wrote. It said;

dear mommy and daddy,

Happy anniversary. WE love you very much and thank you for everything you do for us.

Love, Amaya, Isamu, and Aimi.

Amu finished reading it out loud, and kissed her son on his forehead, to which he smirked, but to his luck, his mom didn't see. Ikuto kissed Amaya on the forehead, much to her embarrassment. "I want one!!!!" a small voice called.

At the same time, both adults stooped down to kiss her on both sides of her cheeks. She squealed in excitement.

"Thank you." Amu said. "I love you guys very much."

"Now whose hungry?"

" I am!!!" All the children yelled.

"Then lets get up and make some pancakes." Amu said, helping her son out of bed.

"I still want a cat." He pouted. Amu picked up his head with one finger under his chin.

"We'll talk later."

"So I get one?"

"I never said that." He smirked.

"You never didn't say that." And he ran back out through the door.

"Lets go Aimi." Amaya said, picking up her little sister and settling her down on her two feet. Even though the oldest one seemed to come off as cool and spicy, she really did love her family. She took the little ones hand and walked out the door, picking up her little sister every time she slipped in her pajamas.

Ikuto took the card out of his wife's hands as he quickly shut the door in lightning speed. He smirked at his wife and jumped on the bed. He lounged and quickly gave her a kiss. She was startled when he pulled out, and had the red blush back on her face. "I love you." He whispered seductively.

"I love you too." She giggled as he picked her up bridal style, and carried her out the door.

Five ghost like things fluttered out from their eggs that hadn't been open in the longest time as the door shut. They flew to the card and looked t the picture of the happy family. Sure, nobody could see them, but they once existed.

_You did it amu-chan. Fight Fight!_

_Good job!_

_We're proud of you desu!_

_I knew you'd shine!_

_You're free Ikuto- nya!_

And for the last time, they floated back to their eggs in the closet on the top shelf, and they disappeared right back into where they belong; their hearts of course.

* * *

alright so a little cheesy at the end but im so tired i dont really care haha.

Anyways idk why but i really wanted to expeiriment and see what i could come up with for their kids. It always seemed like stupid to me when other ppl did it but then i just kept thinking about it and well yea.... so the oldest Amaya is suppose to be like the cool and spicey Amu: shes goth punk, fashionable, ect with just a little bit of Ikuto i guess, which is why she has the purple hair and green eyes. As for Isamu i wanted him to be like a minni ikuto with the sweetness shining in a bit more. I didnt really know where to go with him cuz part of me wanted the mini ikuto but then another part of me wanted him to be shy. As as for the little one,i i wanted her to be the sweet, girly side of amu, thus the long, curly, pigtails and cute attitude( even thought i think i might of not portayed her as i wanted to). I also made her be Ikuto's favorite of his kids, because well...shes to cute and to much like amu you know? plus she's youngest so its a given right?

anways...it was fun while it lasted...which i realise was a very long time now haha. This was my first fanfiction and id like to thank all of you for reviewing, saving me as your favorite, and yes even you ppl who didnt review it lol. But ty, it meant a lot to know some people liked what went on in my brain.....

speaking of which, are you ready for something totally unthought of? ok well maybe not, i was inspired by this video game that my bestie plays and is OBSESSED with. i forgot what its called but it has to so somehting with cake ...the cake is a lie? idk but its kinda like it, kinda not.

i mean what would you do if you were the only one who could somewhat remember what the world was like before you were forced to become a robot, but everybody else cant? just because something broke inside of you everything changes? And what if you could remember your love, but she couldnt remember anything about you? What if we outdid the system and broke free? look out for my new story: ...whose title idk yet lol. but watch out for that and amu in wonderland....which will be put on hold for now cuz...eh im not in the mood latley.

thanks again, and this is cupycakeluv asking you for the very last time to review3 thank you.


End file.
